El Reloj
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: (FANFIC ANTIGUO) Un objeto hechizado por Afrodita ha caído en malas manos y un señor de la guerra está aprovechándose de su poder para dominar varios reinos. Xena y Gabrielle deciden intervenir a pesar del peligro que supondrá para ellas... y para su relación. ¿Cómo les afectará ese misterioso reloj?
1. Chapter 1

**¡AVISO A NAVEGANTES! Esta historia fue escrita hace entre 7 y 10 años. Pongo este aviso nada más empezar para informar a los lectores de que, aunque esta historia me pertenece, pertenece a una yo mucho más joven e inexperta y, por lo tanto, digo yo que se notará mucho mucho en la redacción, la ortografía y la historia. Pero este relato, como otros tantos, ha formado parte de mis comienzos literarios y mi mundo Xenite y quería evitar que se perdieran en la nada ahora que cierran tantas webs abandonadas. Así que he querido recuperarlo y subirlo aquí por si alguien quiere leerlo (o releerlo).**

 **Además, qué mejor momento que este en el que parece que Xena renace de sus cenizas (nunca mejor dicho) y que quizás volvamos a tener nuevos capitulos (pordiospordiospordios que no la caguen...).**

 **Dicho esto, intentaré no tocar mucho el relato original (aunque me muera por meterle mano y editarlo de pies a cabeza...) porque A) quiero respetar el relato original y su esencia, y B) no tendría tiempo de retocar todas las historias que pretendo subir. Por supuesto, a pesar de todo me encantaría leer vuestros reviews y comentarios y, como siempre, nos vemos por las redes :) Tumbrl y Twitter: Summerwinesip**

 **Me callo ya y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **El Reloj**

Solo conocía los relojes de arena y le costaba imaginarse uno distinto a ese. Xena se lo había descrito como un círculo en blanco con un péndulo que colgaba desde su punto más alto. Este se movía de un extremo a otro y cada vez que lo hacía se escuchaba un dulce ¡clack!.

Los sabios lo utilizaban décadas atrás para medir el tiempo, pero no les resultaba muy útil. Ellos sabían que cada día tenía 86400 clacks y que, una vez llegados a esa cifra, habían alcanzado la misma hora que cuando se comenzase a contar. Así que, para que de alguna forma fuera útil, tenía que haber alguien todo el rato contando y calculando.

No era nada cómodo.

Exigía demasiado trabajo, nunca podía dejar de vigilarse. Así que terminó cansando a los sabios, que decidieron dejarlo apartado con el calificativo de Objeto Inútil. Pero Afrodita, diosa ingeniosa donde las haya, supo encontrarle una linda función dotándolo de una nueva facultad. Ya no era un reloj curioso, sino un reloj de Corazón. Sentiría los latidos de este, pero no del órgano llamado Corazón, sino del sentimiento llamado así.

Gracias a la magia de Afrodita, cualquier persona que tocara el objeto oiría el nombre de por quien latía el corazón de la persona en la que pensara en ese momento. Es decir, con pensar en cualquier persona, podías descubrir a quien amaba sobre todas las cosas.

Y semejante don deambulaba entre los humanos desde hacía 200 años, porque Afrodita había decidido que aquel maravilloso objeto debía circular entre las personas: el que no descubriría que era correspondido, averiguaría que no lo era y evitaría que le rompieran el corazón más adelante. Afrodita creyó que sería útil y que la humanidad lo agradecería.

¿Pero… y si se hacía con él un hombre que no fuera humano? ¿Alguien a quien le faltase corazón, bondad y cualquier sentimiento parecido? A la diosa, quizás ingeniosa, pero demasiado inocente, no se le ocurrió aquella posibilidad, pensó Gabrielle. Por eso se hallaban en aquella situación.

Kambara se había adueñado del objeto, ahora arma, y lo usaba para adivinar a quien amaban sus enemigos, secuestrarlos y conseguir todos sus objetivos. De esa forma sus terrenos, riquezas y posesiones se extendían peligrosamente al norte de Pilos.

Por eso, a las afueras de la ciudad y cerca de sus murallas, Gabrielle esperaba a la mañana para entrar, junto a Xena y una de las últimas víctimas de Kambara, Limus. Este último había perdido a su hermana, casada con un noble, dueño de pequeños territorios que le habían interesado a Kambara. Al conocer la noticia, Limus había corrido a buscar a ambas mujeres. Por lo que ellas sabían, ese noble, descendiente de reyes, aun no había entregado sus tierras y eso hacía que su mujer, y hermana de Limus, Taeta, corriera peligro durante el cautiverio de ese animal.

El campamento que habían construido apenas estaba formado por sus sábanas y un toldo sobre ellas y rodeándoles, sujeto por palos, para evitar el frió. Habían llegado hasta allí en un cansado viaje en barco, así que nada más construir el alojamiento, Limus había caído rendido. Pero sus compañeras de travesía parecían algo más despejadas.

"Xena…" susurró Gabrielle.

"¿Aún estas despierta?" preguntó sorprendida

"¡Que va! ¡Estoy dormida, pero te hablo en sueños!" respondió sarcástica, cuidándose de no despertar al muchacho.

"Oh, en tal caso lo mejor para que dejes de hacerlo es no contestarte" bromeó la guerrera

"¡Xena!" se quejó, mientras esta sonreía

"Dime" siseó

"Me estoy helando de frío" musitó arropada entre sus mantas

"¡Quejica!" contestó la princesa guerrera, que como única respuesta oyó el castañeo de los dientes de Gabrielle. Respiró hondo y sonrió encantada, con la oscuridad como cómplice. Esa noche sería deliciosa. "Anda, ven aquí" propuso. La bardo sonrió, lo había conseguido rápidamente. Arrastró sus mantas con ella y se colocó junto a su princesa guerrera.

Solo eran amigas, y Xena lo tenía claro, aunque la amase a rabiar. Pero en momentos como aquel, en los que directamente Gabrielle proponía estar entre sus brazos, accedía más que gustosa. La bardo se acomodó junto a ella, rozando su costado y la princesa guerrera rodeó sus hombros con un brazo acercándola más su cuerpo "¡Estás helada!"

"T-te lo he-e dich-cho" tembló

"Ya no eres mi quejica, ahora eres mi hielo"

"¡Ey!" se quejó ella "Por cierto," sonrió "¿soy tuya?" bromeó entre sus brazos. Cualquier respuesta en esa situación sería más que agradable, pensó Gabrielle. Cualquier respuesta en esa situación sonaría, con mucha facilidad, delatora, pensó Xena.

"Bueno..." sonrió ella "Eres mi amiga, eso sí, ¿no?" preguntó

"Siempre" contestó Gabrielle sonriendo y acurrucándose en sus brazos, donde rápidamente encontró el sueño. Pero Xena aun se quedó unos minutos despierta, observándola y sonriendo tontamente, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Gabrielle había tardado tan poco en conseguir parte de su calor, como en robarle el corazón. Entonces sí pudo dormirse.

* * *

"Limus, ¡tranquilízate! Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y nosotras también, todo saldrá bien"

"Pero Xena…"

"¡Basta!" exclamó furiosa. Aquel adolescente en plena evolución le había despertado una hora antes de lo acordado tan solo porque estaba nervioso. Y la guerrera, a regañadientes, se había visto obligada a abandonar los brazos de Gabrielle "Lo hemos tenido en mente durante dos semanas. Es perfecto. Lo hemos repetido hasta la saciedad. Por lo menos 20 veces. ¡Cálmate! Ya te descargarás en tu parte del plan, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Esta bien. Perdona" se excusó. Xena asintió con la cabeza y girando sobre sus talones se dispuso a andar hacia las mantas, pero vio como dentro de ellas Gabrielle se desperezaba. Xena sintió unas fuertes ganas de asesinar a Limus antes de acercarse a la bardo.

"¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó Xena

"Si" contestó Gabrielle con un bostezo y estirándose "Pero volví a sentir frío cuando te fuiste" sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

"Quejica" sonrió con todo su amor Xena.

* * *

Entre Xena y Limus habían formado una especie de cambiador, a base de mantas. Xena había sido la primera en probarlo. Entró vestida con su armadura, para salir ataviada con una ceñida túnica roja, abierta por los hombros. Cuando se la hubo colocado, llamó a sus compañeros, esperando que juzgaran su disfraz de noble romana, y obtuvo sus opiniones de formas curiosas:

"¿Qué os parece?" preguntó dando una vuelta. Limus comenzó a hipar nervioso ante la hermosa imagen, guardándose de babear, pero Gabrielle no tuvo tanta suerte. Primero se perdió en sus perfectas curvas y después soltó una risa tonta, turbada por la belleza de su amiga, logrando que Xena girara el rostro hacia ella:

"¿Gabrielle, qué te parece? ¿Gabrielle?"

"Ah, oh, estás… estás muy convincente. Pareces una noble y pija romana"

"Perfecto" festejó la guerrera "Entonces solo nos queda entrar en la ciudad"

"Xena, ¿y yo?" preguntó la bardo. Ella tenía que simular ser su criada esclavizada, y sin embargo no habían acordado ningún vestuario.

"Esto… no te enfades" siseó Xena rascándose la ceja "Pero puedes pasar por la esclava de una noble rica con tus ropas"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó furiosa

"¡Te lo he dicho! No te lo tomes a mal" recordó "Tus ropas son preciosas, y una noble no querría junto a si a una pordiosera. Si fueras mi esclava, te vestiría de forma semejante" se excusó, aunque su mente divagaba por otras posibilidades: si Gabrielle fuese su esclava…

"Está bien" refunfuñó la bardo "Pero no olvides que no soy tu esclava. Solo me hago pasar por ella…" advirtió

"De acuerdo, no me aprovecharé, ni te maltrataré… demasiado" bromeó riendo, mientras Gabrielle fruncía el ceño.

* * *

El mercader vigilaba al joven con desconfianza. Veía en sus ojos una chispa de picardía y temía que intentara alargar la mano para quitarle algo del puesto. Y su fruta y el dinero que esta le proporcionaba le era indispensable en aquellos difíciles momentos. Con el guerrero que los regentaba, el lugar iba de mal en peor. Aquel regente utilizaba el dinero de los impuestos únicamente para dar poder a las tierras que misteriosamente conseguía a una velocidad trepidante. Pero al mercader eso le daba igual, no era quien para preocuparse de los asuntos de estado. Él se ocupaba únicamente de su fruta. Volvió a mirar al joven y este le sonrió colocándose frente a él. Como si estuviesen jugando, aumentó su sonrisa. Antes de que el mercader pudiese gritar, el joven corría con tres manzanas en las manos.

Con el grito de "¡AL LADRÓN!" alertó a dos guardias que salieron detrás del muchacho en su lugar pues no podía abandonar el puesto.

Los soldados cargaban con una armadura y el muchacho tan solo con manzanas, pero aun así al atravesar el patio del mercado, parecía que le alcanzarían. Extrañamente le siguieron en su recorrido, hasta llegar a las afueras del palacio del magnate del pueblo.

Llegado a ese lugar el muchacho aumentó la velocidad, amenazando con dar esquinazo a los guardias entre la multitud que había frente a la puerta, hasta que una criada salió de entre la multitud y golpeó al chaval en las piernas, derrumbándole contra el suelo. Los guardias, derretidos y machacados por la carrera, rodearon al muchacho, mientras uno de ellos se acercaba a la mujer, clara esclava de alguien, que había acabado con la persecución. La miró: la joven, aun teniendo la cabeza gacha, dejaba ver un dulce rostro, pelo rubio, quizás con reflejos pelirrojos, rematado con unos preciosos ojos verdes.

"Gra… ci…as" murmuró el pobre mercenario "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"No lo dirá si yo no se lo ordeno" siseó una voz dulce y fría al mismo tiempo. La multitud se abrió, permitiendo caminar por un pasillo humano a una bellísima mujer que lo merecía. Era alta y dejaba ver su espléndida figura, que empezaba en sus delicados tobillos, continuaba por su torneada cintura y terminaba en las lindas curvas de su cuello, visible gracias a un exquisito y sereno recogido. Llevaba puesto un sencillo pero seductor vestido: de hecho toda ella lo era.

Alcanzó a su criada y esta permaneció cabizbaja y sin decir nada. Aquella extraordinaria noble miró a su alrededor, como evaluando el lugar donde se encontraban:

"Creo que te devuelve las gracias por su hazaña. Y su nombre… ahora no me acuerdo" musitó Xena en su más fiel interpretación "Pero es una gran doncella" sonrió "¿Podríais decirme que hago aquí?"

"Esperar a que nuestro líder decida si os concede una entrevista. En tal caso y cuando él así lo quiera, se os alojará en un edificio, dentro de su jardín, a fin de…" parecía dispuesto a recitar todo un discurso que se le había hecho memorizar. Pero Xena le hizo detener su monólogo, negando con la cabeza "¿Qué ocurre, señora?"

"¿Te dice algo el nombre de Julio Cesar?"

"Mucho, señora"

"Pues soy su prima" siseó con un falso orgullo, que no existía.

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

La situación de Xena y Gabrielle había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora las rodeaban diez criadas a cada una y no se encontraban esperando fuera con el resto, sino dentro, en una adornada y sobrecargada habitación. Y tan rápido como habían surgido los cambios, apareció un hombre, en estado soporífero y tambaleándose. Le acababan de despertar de la siesta. Pero tuvo la suficiente conciencia como para mirar lascivamente a ambas mujeres y relamerse los labios en un descarado y desagradable gesto. Pero en cuanto uno de sus muchos criados se hubo acercado a él y siseó algo a su peludo oído, su actitud cambió:

"No digo que no me agrade, pero vuestra visita me sorprende" comenzó mostrando un atisbo de unos modales que costaba creer que tuviese.

"Solo estoy yo, así que habla en singular" murmuró Xena dejando ver un carácter orgulloso y arrogante

"Si así lo deseas, te tutearé" sonrió el hombre "Antes de nada, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"¿No prefieres preguntar primero porque estoy aquí?"

"A un rostro tan bonito prefiero ponerle nombre antes que motivo"

"En ese caso, me llamo Sofía"

"Curioso nombre"

"No tanto como Julio Cesar" siseó malévola "Sabría agradecerte que fuéramos rápido al núcleo del asunto" siseó

"De acuerdo. En tal caso, sepamos el porque de tan maravillosa visita" siseó él en su mismo tono. Xena iba a abrir la boca a fin de relatar la historia que tenía ensayada, pero él la interrumpió "¿Delante de tu criada?" La guerrera giró la mirada hacia Gabrielle, mirándola con una indiferencia que no sentía.

"Si. Para un viaje tan largo como el que he hecho, solo pude traerme a un sirviente. La elegí a ella. Es mi doncella personal. Y es de confianza." remató. Pero todo aquello a Kambara no le interesaba.

"¿Un viaje tan largo? ¿Habéis venido desde Roma?" cuestionó "En tal caso no pienso entreteneros más. Mañana hablaremos, hoy descansarás. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Si, ¿por qué no? Supongo que el asunto a tratar puede esperar" propuso aceptando su idea. Él chasqueó los dedos y al momento casi todos los sirvientes recogieron el equipaje de Xena, antes de marchar, acompañados por Gabrielle, hacia la habitación de invitados. Sin embargo uno de ellos permaneció en la sala, esperando a Xena, quien aun se entretuvo algo más:

"Nos veremos mañana" sonrió Kambara

"Así lo espero" comentó Xena, saliendo tras el último esclavo.

"Por cierto, yo prefiero el nombre de Sofía al de Julio Cesar" Xena se giró sonriendo ante esa inesperada galantería

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, es más bello de oír y significa inteligencia"

"Pocos saben eso" murmuró complacida antes de salir de la sala. Él esclavo encargado de guiar a la guerrera a su dormitorio, caminó delante suyo hacia el aposento. En la puerta del mismo le pidió entrar sola, antes de abrirla. Gabrielle esperaba con una sonrisa divertida y la amplió al decir:

"Me pido el lado derecho" Con su mano señalaba al tiempo una cama, la única de la habitación.

"¿Volvieron a creer que…?"

"Más o menos" la interrumpió Gabrielle "Dijeron que mi habitación estaba con la del servicio, en el último piso y contesté que seguramente tú preferirías tenerme aquí"

"Mejor, así no dormiremos cada una en una esquina de este inmenso edificio, y quizás Kambara se abstendrá de intentar ligarnos a alguna de las dos" sonrió Xena "Mañana, después de hablar con Kambara, bajaremos a los calabozos a hablar con Limus"

"El pobre esta ahí" recordó Gabrielle "¿No podríamos bajar hoy?" Los dientes de Xena rechinaron. Aun no teniendo derecho, no pudo evitar sentir celos ante la atención de Gabrielle hacia el muchacho.

"No" dictaminó enfadada "Quiero decir, que sería arriesgado y demasiado delatador. Además tengo una cuartada preparada para mañana" resumió.

* * *

El resto del día pudieron aprovecharlo instalándose y descansando, excepto Limus, que realizaba su parte del plan desde las mazmorras. Tenía que conseguir toda la información posible sobre los demás prisioneros y las instalaciones donde los mantenían. Y si le era posible, sobre los rehenes aristocráticos y nobles. Y parecía que no le iba a ser difícil llegar a esos datos. Junto a él, en la celda había trece personas más y hasta donde él alcanzaba a ver, había otras seis celdas, casi igual de saturadas, pero no tanto. Debían de mantener en aquellas jaulas a todos sus prisioneros comunes: Ladrones, carteristas y alborotadores. Excepto una de las celdas, que solo contenía a tres altivos hombres, vestidos como todos, pero con algo distinto en su porte.

* * *

Bastó despertarse para segundos después estar ya dedicándose a su actividad preferida: Gabrielle. Apenas le separaban de ella diez centímetros y durmiendo en la misma cama sentía su calor y su dulce olor. Sonrió tontamente y bostezando se imaginó que Gabrielle era realmente su esclava y no su inalcanzable amiga. Una sonrisa demasiado traviesa se coló en sus labios. Pero volvió a la realidad. Se estiró entre las mantas y salió de ellas para vestirse. Apenas se había puesto a ello, cuando llamaron a su puerta:

"Adelante" pronunció. No paso nadie, pero escuchó el murmullo de una hoja, deslizándose por el suelo. Habían pasado por la ranura de la puerta un trozo de pergamino cuidadosamente escrito:

 _Sofia te espero para desayunar en mi comedor. Quizás entonces podamos hablar. Mientras tanto, mandé colocar ropa en tu armario. He pensado que para aligerar tu viaje; no habrías traído mucha. Te espero._

 _Kambara_

Xena releyó la carta antes de acercarse al armario sigilosamente. Ya había oído y visto a los sirvientes, mientras paseándose por le habitación la dejaban nuevas ropas, alrededor de las seis de la madrugada.

Para bajar a desayunar escogió unos pantalones negros y una camisa de tela igual de oscura, pero muy suave. Aquel hombre podría ser un canalla, pero tenía buen gusto.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se fijó en Gabrielle. No iba a despertarla aún. Se la veía tan delicada y feliz descansando despreocupada como un ángel, que decidió subir más tarde a por ella. Colocó la nota de Kambara, junto a una suya explicándole donde estaba, encima de su almohada.

Cerró la puerta y bajó.

Desde el pasillo que recordaba haber recorrido el día anterior, se olía un rico aroma: bollería y dulces se mezclaban en el aire, y más tarde en la mesa central de un precioso comedor, como pudo comprobar al entrar. Sobre la mesa había bebidas, bollos, fruta y más manjares, y presidiendo aquel banquete, Kambara. Sonrió, y le invitó a sentarse:

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días" repitió Xena

"Con el estómago dulcemente lleno es como mejor se puede hablar, ¿no crees?"

* * *

No abarcaron el tema de conversación que Xena pretendía, hasta que el desayuno no fue retirado y tan solo quedaron ellos dos y un par de humeantes tes. Entonces las trivialidades quedaron apartadas y Kambara permitió que Xena expusiera la razón de su visita:

"No solo tus enemigos se han dado cuenta de tus progresos en cuanto a territorios y poder. Cesar se percató de la magnitud de tu potencial y también de que sigue aumentando"

"¿Y cual es su opinión?"

"Que eres un inteligente estratega. Y podrías ser aun mejor aliado. ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Qué se propone exactamente?"

"Cesar quiere empezar por una embajada" le informó "Sería un terreno, una zona que le pertenecería. Cada vez que necesitases algo, Julio querría que fueras allí a pedirlo. Sería como un contacto directo con Roma. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Que es demasiado bueno"

"Cuando algo parece demasiado bueno, no es real" sonrió ella "Todo tiene su truco"

"¿Y cual es el de esta oferta?"

"Yo. Tengo que evaluar la ciudad. Comprobar que realmente vale la pena el sacrificio de la embajada, que este lugar tiene la calidad necesaria"

"Me parece una buena oferta. Y si que se lleve a cabo solo depende de que tu des el visto bueno, estoy dispuesto a mostrarte lo maravilloso de esta ciudad" Xena sonrió complacida, al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa

"Llamaré a mi doncella para que nos acompañe, y bajaremos a reunirnos contigo dentro de un rato, ¿si?" Y con esas palabras y la aprobación de Kambara, desapareció camino de los dormitorios.

* * *

Hacía sol y eso favorecía a la ciudad resaltando su belleza. Siendo además día festivo la calle estaba llena de tiendas, puestos y gente, entre ellos niños. Pero toda la alegría y revolución que había en las calles, se detenía momentáneamente al ver pasar siete majestuosos caballos, cuatro montados por guardias rectos y en alerta, un par por dos bellas extranjeras y el último por el gobernante del lugar. Las personas se apartaban para dejar paso, y se arrodillaban como muestra de respeto.

Aun no habían alcanzado la hora de comer cuando seguían visitando la ciudad, sobre sus monturas. La localidad tenía varios templos a cada cual más bello y los edificios gubernamentales y ociosos, como un foro o un teatro, podían alcanzar en coste al palacio de Kambara. Mas de una vez Xena preguntó de donde conseguía dinero para aquellas estructuras, pero solo lograba como respuesta una sonrisa y un cambio de tema. Así que sin llegar a hacer averiguación alguna, alcanzaron el medio día y los límites de la ciudad, con lo que Kambara propuso volver al palacio:

"¿Tan pronto?" preguntó la guerrera

"Creo que esto es cuanto puedo enseñarte. ¿Donde más podríamos ir?" inquirió Kambara, mirándola expectante

"Al reflejo del pueblo y el soberano"

"No te entiendo"

"La prisión" siseo ella "Supongo que tendrás, ¿no?"

"Si, por supuesto"

"Entonces vayamos. Allí, donde esta la alimaña del pueblo, es donde se ve como es realmente la clase de ciudad que se es"

"No te falta razón" sonrió él, aunque poco convencido "Iremos. Pero después de la comida, sino te parece mal"

"Perfecto" aceptó ella, mientras volvían a encaminarse hacía el castillo.

* * *

Eran típicas y simples. Estaban en los sótanos de un pequeño cuartel de soldados, acumulando toda la humedad del mismo, lo que las hacía mas lúgubres. Eso, y los gemidos de los casi ochenta prisioneros que podía haber allí. Y Kambara los mostraba con orgullo, como si fueran trofeos. Y como tales, los tenía organizados:

"En esta fila de celdas, todas las de la derecha, hay ladrones, y según sus robos, están en unas u otras"

"¿Todos estos hombres son ladrones?" preguntó Xena asombrada y mirando entre las rejas de cada apartado.

"Todos. Algunos son peores alimañas que otros, pero todos son francamente repugnantes. Como puedes ver, dentro de estas paredes está encerrada toda la porquería que pudiese haber en mi ciudad"

"¿Retienes aquí hasta los que han robado una mísera pieza de fruta?"

"Sí, ¿te parece cruel?" pregunto él, preocupado

"Para nada" musitó ella arrogante "Solo era por curiosidad. Porque supongo que entonces estará aquí la alimaña a la que detuvo mi criada, ¿no?" pensó como para si "Ve a buscar a ese descarriado" ordenó a Gabrielle "Quiero ver que es de él" añadió sonriendo a Kambara "¿Y las demás celdas?"

"En esta asesinos, en esta traficantes y usurpadores, en esta conspiradores, que pretendían levantarse contra mi…" al pasar al lado de esta celda, sonrió a los presos saludándolos burlonamente con la mano.

"¿El pueblo no esta contento con tu mandato?" preguntó Xena, dispuesta a meterle algo de miedo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó espantado "¡Que va! ¡Que va!" se dispuso a corregir "¡Solo estos imbéciles se atrevieron a conjurar contra mi!"

"Eso no es cierto, bella mujer" comentó uno de los hombres "Puedo darle nombres, lugares y más cosas, y vería que hay millares de hombres que desean verle en el lodo, además del atemorizado pueblo"

"¡Cállate!" ordenó fuera de sus casillas Kambara "¡Y no mientas a esta mujer! Es prima y enviada especial de Cesar"

"¿Cesar?" preguntó el hombre asqueado "Ese hombre es peor que tú" dicho lo cual escupió al suelo, mostrando su desagrado. Xena sintió que aquel rebelde iba a caerle bien. Y aquel preso no entendió como pudo ver en los ojos de la aristócrata, una chispa de picardía al oír su comentario.

"Creo que sé de alguien que no va a comer en una temporada" siseó malévolo Kambara "Sofía, te ruego que no le hagas el menor caso. Es un pobre desesperado que se agarra a cualquier oportunidad que cree tener" le excusó "Vayamos a ver a la sabandija que detuviste, ¿quieres?" preguntó tendiendo su brazo.

* * *

"¡Gabrielle!" siseó feliz Limus "No sabría cuando conseguiríais bajar" sonrió

"Pues aquí estamos, pero baja la voz y disimula"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" aceptó "¡Pero… pero… es que he visto a mi hermana!" anunció eufórico

"Shhhh" insistió Gabrielle "¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?" preguntó cautelosa, pero partícipe de su alegría

"Y ella me vio a mi. Lo sé por como sonrió" insistió él "Detrás de esa puerta, dentro mantienen a varios nobles más" resumió señalando un portón, que había al fondo del pasillo "Se acercan, Gabrielle" murmuró mirando tras la espalda de la bardo "Antes de nada, te digo que no se más" tras eso calló y bajó la mirada, mientras las siluetas de Xena y Kambara se colocaban frente a él, delante de Gabrielle

"Así que entablando amistad con el ladronzuelo, ¿eh?" preguntó Xena

"Si, pero no vale la pena hablar con él. Solo es un niño aburrido de su casa que decidió escapar de ella. No hay más que contar" murmuró, como haría una correcta esclava, pero utilizando una clara señal de que tenía la información que necesitaban.

"Así que es un ser inútil" insistió, para confirmar la indirecta de la bardo

"Completamente" dijo Gabrielle, que aprovechando un despiste de Kambara le señaló la puerta del final del pasillo, con la mirada.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó el dictador, tendiendo su brazo de nuevo

"Claro" aceptó Xena "Pero antes, ¿qué hay detrás de esa puerta?"

"Na… nada, solo armas y municiones" siseó bajito, a fin de que ninguno de los presos le oyese y pudiera decir la verdad "Marchemos a cenar" pidió inseguro, haciendo sonreír burlona a Xena.

* * *

"Espero que la visita te haya dado una buena opinión del pueblo" comentó Kambara mirando a los ojos de Xena, mientras se llevaba el último trozo de carne a la boca.

"Si, no ha estado nada mal" comentó con desgana "Pero ha sido como esta cena…" susurró seria "Deliciosa, pero un poco escasa, sobre todo en nuestra visita a los calabozos"

"Por un lado, los calabozos no daban para más, no son interesantes ni muy complejos. En mi opinión creo que la visita ha sido tan intensa como debía" contestó convencido "Y en cuanto a la cena, queda un postre especial preparado exclusivamente para vos, así que la cena no es breve, pues aun no ha concluido"

"¿Qué te dije sobre tutearme?" preguntó.

"De acuerdo Sofia, te tutearé, pero mientras andamos hacia el balcón. Allí nos servirán el postre con el fin de que podamos charlar a solas" contestó sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" respondió Xena con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, con tan solo imaginar las intenciones de aquel postre, se le revolvían las tripas del asco.

Instintivamente miró a Gabrielle, mientras se ponía en pie junto a Kambara. La bardo se fijó en su mirada e hizo amago de seguirla. Cuando oyó al dictador, diciendo que el postre sería a solas, se enfureció pensando que se iría con su guerrera, pero a lo mejor con aquella mirada Xena la pedía que los acompañase.

La bardo ando hasta la guerrera, cuando se oyó de nuevo al dictador "Estaremos tan solo ahí fuera" murmuró señalando el balcón de aquel comedor "No vas a precisar a tu esclava. Todo lo que necesitemos ellos nos lo ofrecerán" añadió señalando a su propios sirvientes "Así que ella puede marcharse ya a sus aposentos"

Xena miró a Gabrielle buscando ver su reacción, pero la bardo tan solo mantenía la cabeza gacha y miraba al suelo, quieta en su sitio. Xena, con cierta desgana, creyó que a Gabrielle no le importaría que aquel estúpido quisiese estar a solas con ella. Con algo de pesar, asintió con la cabeza al comentario de Kambara, dijo "Márchate a dormir" Y comenzó a andar hacia el balcón seguida del dictador.

Gabrielle caminó hacia la puerta, manteniendo la mirada baja, porque sus ojos podían echar chispas en aquel instante. ¿A solas en el balcón, para tomar el postre? ¡Aquel estúpido era un descarado! Pero en ese palacio, ella tan solo era una criada y no podía quejarse. Mostrando su fingida obediencia y no su sentida furia se marchó de allí tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

Tumbados en dos hamacas, observaban el pueblo desde la altura del balcón. Era innegable la belleza de aquella desdichada ciudad y más de noche, con todas sus antorchas iluminando tambaleantes cada escondido rincón. Lo único feo en ella era quien la regentaba, Kambara. Aquel señor de la guerra, que había acabado con la democracia en la zona era el único capaz de estropear esa villa. Y con la panorámica de la hermosa ciudad frente a sí, Xena decidió que echaría a ese cerdo del poder tan rápido como fuese capaz.

Volvió a mirar a Kambara, que continuaba hablando. Desde hacía cinco minutos había comenzado un monólogo y no se callaba. La guerrera tan solo asentía con la cabeza y sonreía de vez en cuando, sin saber ni si quiera de que estaba hablando. Desde que el estupendo manjar que Kambara había ordenado servirles, se acabara, no tenía nada que comer, por lo que tan solo se limitaba a mirarle a él y luego a la ciudad. Además tenía que vigilarle, porque cada ratito, intentando disimular, Kambara acercaba su hamaca a la suya centímetro a centímetro, como si no estuviesen ya lo suficientemente cerca.

Volvió a prestarle atención justo a tiempo de oírle decir: "…así es como debe ser, ya me entiendes" sonrió

"Por supuesto" respondió Xena. Podía estar poniendo a parir a toda Grecia, y Xena no se hubiese enterado, pero el dictador no parecía darse cuenta, porque además de la charla, se encontraba encandilado por la belleza de aquella "noble romana".

"Veo que te agradó el postre"

"Si. Tenias razón, era un estupendo manjar, que sin duda remató la cena"

"Entonces, os ha gustado" celebró. Xena lo corroboró, asintiendo con la cabeza "¿Igual que mi humilde ciudad?"

"Si, vuestra ciudad me ha embrujado. Aunque de humilde tiene poco…" respondió Xena, mientras sentía unos pasos en el pasillo, entrando en el comedor

"¿Y yo, Sofía? ¿Os gusto?" preguntó con tono lascivo. Los pasos se hacían más fuertes y estaban atravesando el salón camino a aquella terraza. Xena sonrió, falsamente halagada ante aquella estúpida pregunta

"Te dije que me tuteases" le recordó, cuando los pasos se detenían. Fuese quien fuese, estaba en la puerta de aquel balcón.

"En ese caso…" siseó Kambara ajeno a la persona que les acompañaba

"Mi señora…" susurró una voz, sumisa, pero potente. Un torrente de felicidad recorrió a Xena. Siempre se alegraba de oír la voz de Gabrielle, pero en aquella ocasión, aun más. Aprovechando que se giraba hacia la puerta del balcón, igual que Kambara, sonrió feliz de oreja a oreja, antes de ponerse seria de nuevo y decir:

"¡¿Se puede saber que ocurre?! ¿Por qué has venido?"

"Lo lamento muchísimo…" siseó ella "…pero es uno de vuestros mensajeros. Acaba de llegar y con noticias de Roma. Creí que os interesaría" susurró

"Es posible que si…" meditó Xena, fingiendo que no quería acabar con aquella reunión a solas "Lo lamento, pero creo que he de retirarme" comentó con Kambara "Aunque de todas formas ya es una hora lo suficiente decente como para volver a mis aposentos. ¿nos veremos mañana?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Te estaré esperando a la hora del desayuno" sonrió el dictador

"Perfecto" sonrió Xena antes de abandonar su hamaca y avanzar dándole la espalda a Kambara y mirando a Gabrielle. La bardo puedo leer como Xena, moviendo los labios, le decía sonriendo "Muchísimas gracias"

Cuando ambas mujeres se hubieron ido, acompañadas por un sequito de esclavos, Kambara, frustrado y algo enfadado, se acercó a su mano derecha, su esclavo más fiel. Cuando el pobre hombre se acercó a su dueño, el dictador le pidió un recado muy exacto, acabar con aquella esclava entrometida y plasta, pero no con violencia -por si acaso a Sofía no le parecía bien-, sino con palabras:

"Quiero que investigues quien es, que busques cualquier trapo sucio que pueda tener y que pueda alejarla de Sofía. Y lo quiero mañana. No duermas si es necesario"

"Entendido, señor"

"Así me gusta"

* * *

Gabrielle, terminando de ordenar toda su ropa y sus pertenencias, observó a Xena, que con pasmosa rapidez ya se encontraba entre las sábanas. La guerrera miraba relajada al techo, como pensando en sus asuntos. La bardo sonrió al observarla. Ver a la guerrera tan solo tumbada y tan tranquila, le transmitía una dulce calma.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" preguntó Xena, sin retirar la vista del techo. Gabrielle apartó la mirada al instante. Debía haber recordado que lo notaría, igual que siempre notaba todo.

"Perdona..." se excusó

"No importa"

"Es solo que estaba pensando, ¿hasta donde dejarás que se acerque ese dictador a ti?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Sabes a que me refiero" respondió Gabrielle, buscando una forma de plantear el asunto sin arriesgarse a exponer sus sentimientos. "El plan avanza bien, pero se ve que Kambara tiene ciertas esperanzas contigo y quiere ir más allá en vuestra relación. Si le paras, puede que sospeche y se de cuenta de todo, pero si no le paras…" comentó torciendo el gesto

"…lo sé, si no le paro, puede ser asqueroso" respondió Xena, torciendo también el gesto y haciéndola reír. "La verdad, es que creo que intentaré mostrarme como una recatada y estrecha noble romana, aunque ese tipo de mujeres no exista" le comentó haciéndola reír.

"De acuerdo, me parece bien" comentó Gabrielle.

"Anda, ven aquí" le pidió Xena, señalando las sabanas. La bardo corrió a donde era llamada, metiéndose en la cama hechizada por la invitación de su amiga "Buenas noches, Gabby" susurró Xena junto a ella. Gabrielle sonrió encantada, antes de responder:

"Felices sueños, Xena"

"Y por cierto… muchas gracias por habernos interrumpido" añadió de carrerilla, haciendo estallar en carcajadas a Gabrielle

"Muchas de nadas" respondió ella "Ha sido un placer" añadió completamente sincera.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

Andando por los pasillos lentamente y en completo silencio, Gabrielle sentía como sus ojitos se cerraban lentamente a cada paso que daba. Xena andaba junto a ella, mientras todos los esclavos que siempre las acompañaban, las escoltaban a su alrededor. La bardo hizo un esfuerzo por apartar el sueño de su cabeza, aunque hiciese breves momentos que se había despertado. Sintió que un fuerte bostezo se hacía con ella al recordar como dormía placidamente y bostezó en silencio, pero no pasó desapercibido para Xena. La guerrera sonrió antes de volver a serenar su rostro y decir sería y firme:

"No bosteces. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso?" Xena se moría por reír al ver la cara atónita de Gabrielle. Sin embargo la guerrera aguantó las carcajadas al tiempo que Gabrielle comprendía que no podía contestarla, pues para todos los que la rodeaban ella tan solo era una sumisa esclava. Ya se vengaría más tarde, decidió Gabrielle, mientras entraban al comedor, otra vez.

Como siempre Kambara las esperaba ya sentado y con el espléndido desayuno servido sobre la mesa. Pero aquella mañana algo era diferente: los diez guardias colocados a las espaldas del dictador.

Gabrielle respiró hondo al ver aquello y buscando no parecer temerosa miró al suelo con la cabeza gacha, como una buena esclava. Sin embargo no podía dejar de temer aquella extraña situación, ¿les habría descubierto? En ese caso estaban perdidas.

Xena debió de adivinar que suposiciones pasaban por la cabeza de la bardo, o quizás ella también pensaba lo mismo, por lo que susurró:

"No te preocupes, actúa natural. Verás que no ocurre nada" fue un siseó casi inaudible, pero Gabrielle lo entendió y obedeció mientras andaban hacia la mesa. Igual que siempre, Xena tomó asiento, mientras que Gabrielle se quedaba de pie a unos metro de ella.

"Buenos días" dijo al fin Kambara

"Buenos días" respondió sonriendo Xena "¿A que se debe ese despliegue de soldados?" preguntó como si se tratara de lo más normal. Como siempre no importaba que el peligro fuera obvio, su templanza le acompañaba en cada sílaba

"Tengo un pequeño problema" comentó Kambara. Aquella frase sonó tan amenazante que Gabrielle echó realmente de menos sus sais "Creo que algo no va bien" añadió, mirando al instante a los ojos de la bardo. Nunca la miraba y menos directamente, siempre la ignoraba. Algo iba realmente mal. De nuevo echo algo más en falta, el chakram de Xena. Quizás si salía corriendo podría conseguir llegar a las armas y…

"Explícate. Odio a quienes se andan por las ramas" le exigió Xena, mientras se sentaba a la mesa y comenzaba a ojear el desayuno que habían servido.

"Tu fiel sirviente, Sofía, creo que no es tan fiel"

"Sigues andando por las ramas" bramó Xena

"¿Cómo se llama la que te acompaña a todas partes y es digna de tu confianza?"

"¿Cómo?" repitió extrañada

"Ya que no respondes tú, lo haré yo. Se llama Gabrielle, y algunos la conocen como la bardo de Potedaia" comentó el dictador con gesto furioso. Gabrielle conservó su mirada en el suelo y se obligó a mantener el cuerpo libre de tensiones, a pesar de que todo su ser quería contraerse de terror ante aquellas palabras. El dictador volvió a hablar, ¿aun tenía más que añadir?, pensó angustiada.

"Sin embargo otros la conocen como la compañera inseparable de Xena, la princesa guerrera" gruñó. Los hombros de Xena se tensaron, Gabrielle lo había visto, la guerrera también estaba nerviosa. Si Xena se agitaba, ¡Gabrielle perdía los nervios! "Sofía…" farfulló aquel desagradable hombre "…espero que tú no supieses nada de esto" declaró.

Xena se tomó su tiempo, levantó el rostro y le miró con calma, como inspeccionándole, antes de contestar "¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?" preguntó como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo. Gabrielle miró a su amiga, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Quizás confesaría su auténtica identidad, se descubriría y todo su plan se iría al garete, tan solo porque a ella la habían reconocido.

"Señor, yo…" se adelantó Gabrielle

"¡Calla!" ordenó Xena. La bardo acató sus palabras al instante, mirándola extrañada. Debía tener otro plan en mente, en lugar de descubrirse. Perfecto "No te he dado permiso para que hables. Además no hace falta que te excuses. Lo haré yo" comentó Xena, sentada a la mesa y sin girarse hacia Gabrielle mientras se dirigía a ella. De nuevo tocó el turno de hablar a Kambara "No tomaré represalias pues sé lo importante que es la seguridad para sobrevivir en los tiempos que corren, pero esta insolencia bien podría haberte salido cara. Así que te aconsejo que los hagas desaparecer antes de que me ofenda"

"Pero…" reclamó él

"Ahora, ¡a todos!" aclaró Xena firmemente

"Es… esta bien" respondió, obedeciéndola como si el fuese el esclavo. A su señal cada hombre de su guardia volvió por donde había venido.

"Bien. Y en cuanto a la cuestión que planteabas, ¿cómo no voy a saber quien es esa mujer?" preguntó desayunando al mismo tiempo, con toda la despreocupación del mundo. "¿Cómo crees que llegó hasta mi?"

"¿Por un mercader de esclavos?" preguntó

"¡No! Esos solo tienen hombres viejos y zarrapastrosos. ¿Acaso no oíste que Cesar logró acabar con Xena, la princesa guerrera?"

"No te sigo"

"Es sencillo, para esa… asquerosa mujer, solo había un destino, la cruz. Oí que permaneció una semana viva, sin lograr acabar con su agonía, y después un mes colgando cadáver" relató fingiendo disfrutar con lo morboso de la historia "Pero quedaba la cuestión de su compañera, una agradable pueblerina que permaneció junto a Xena amenizando sus últimos años" comentó "Cesar no sabía que hacer, pero desde luego no pensaba gastar una cruz con ella, así que la pedí para mi; algo así como un regalo especial. En lugar de que ordenase a alguno de sus hombres matarla, quizás con una flecha en el corazón"

"Entonces, ¿desde el principio sabías quien había sido esta mujer?"

"Nadie se convierte en mi doncella de confianza, sin que yo confié en ella. Se cada trapo sucio de esa mujer, y desde luego conozco todo su pasado"

"En ese caso, no sabes cuanto lo lamento" respondió "He de admitir que ordené a uno de mis hombres que averiguase… cosas sobre tu criada"

"Cosas… ya" jadeó Xena

"Si, a mi también me gusta asegurarme de que puedo confiar en quienes me rodean" se excusó con una sonrisa torpe "Y al decirme aquello, no sé, al principio no imagine que tu pudieses mezclarte con alguien que lucho contra Roma. Y luego pensé que quizás no lo sabías."

"Quizás ese es el problema. A veces no es bueno pensar tanto" respondió ella, fingiendo estar ofendida.

"Supongo. Perdóname" pidió "¿Desayunamos?" Las tripas de Gabrielle se quejaron con un fuerte sonido. La angustia de momentos anteriores había desaparecido y con ello había regresado el hambre. ¡Y cuánto hambre!

"¿Y esto?" preguntó Xena observando lo que contenía el envoltorio. Se encontraba paseando con Kambara por los jardines que rodeaban su palacio. Caminaban los dos absolutamente solos y por cada paso que andaban, Xena echaba más de menos a la bardo. Pero Kambara, ajeno a todo aquello, le había dado un regalo. Se trataba de un paquete, en el cual encontró una piedra preciosa. "¿Por qué me lo das?"

"No lo sé. No tiene motivo alguno. Tan solo quise regalártelo. Una mujer tan bella como tu se merece este tipo de regalos"

"Es una joya bellísima" sonrió Xena, fingiendo que le interesaba. Seguramente cuando todo aquello acabase y volviese al camino con Gabrielle, lo venderían en el primer mercado "No será un sutil chantaje para que olvide tu error de este desayuno, ¿verdad?" inquirió mirándole a los ojos. Él comenzó a tartamudear.

"Bue… bueno, quizás si. Tan solo quiero que me perdones"

"Esta bien…" siseó mirando la joya y guardándosela "Pero creo que no será suficiente"

"Yo opino igual que tú" comentó sonriente "Tengo algo más preparado"

"¿El qué?"

"No puedo decírtelo, pero si te confesaré que con ello espero convencerte para que me recomiendes a Cesar, y él construya aquí su embajada"

"¿En qué estas pensando?" quiso saber, completamente intrigada

"Esta noche te mostraré como logro mis victorias"

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico!" celebró

"¿Si?" preguntó él eufórico

"Si" respondió ella, igual de contenta. Al fin vería el reloj y quizás entonces lograría recuperarlo y devolverlo, acabando con todo aquel aburrido teatro "Me parece una idea magnífica. Y si no te importa me retiraré a mi aposento hasta la cena, con el fin de escribir a Cesar. Le contaré todo mi viaje y las buenas noticias"

"Estupendo" sonrió Kambara, no creyendo su suerte y como había cambiado de un momento a otro "Entonces no te entretengo más y te dejo volver a tu cuarto"

* * *

"Por fin veremos el reloj" celebró en un susurró Xena, mientras andaba por los pasillos, camino a su habitación "¡Por fin!" repitió eufórica. Alcanzó el cuarto y abrió la puerta con prisa, deseando contarle a Gabrielle las buenas noticias "Gabrielle, est…"

Un litro de agua empapó a Xena por completo.

Se miró de arriba abajo, atónita, sin entender que había pasado. Solo era capaz de pensar que estaba empapada y calada hasta los huesos, cuando escuchó una risa sincera y alegre, que siempre le hacia sonreír.

"Gabrielle…" gruñó la guerrera, mirando hacia la puerta. Sobre esta, en el marco, había una trampa estratégicamente colocada. Volvió a mirar a la bardo que continuaba sin parar de reír. Gabrielle la miró también y entre carcajadas pronunció:

"Perdonad, mi señora, ¿me dais permiso para reírme?"

"Te mato" gruñó apartándose los pelos empapados que se habían pegado a su rostro

"Eh, eh, te advertí que no te aprovechases y lo hiciste. Así que…" No pudo evitarlo y volvió a reírse. Pero algo detuvo sus carcajadas al instante: Xena cambió el rostro. Borró su enfado y sonrió. La bardo tembló entera, al no imaginar que estaría tramando.

"Tienes razón" exclamó Xena, cerrando la puerta de la habitación y mirando fijamente a su amiga "Me aproveché de ti, ¿cierto? Así que esto ha sido un castigo justo" admitió derrotada, caminando hacia ella "¿Hacemos las paces…?" murmuró dando algunos pasos más en dirección a una bardo que no se creía aquel farol "¿…y me das un abrazo como gesto de amistad?" sonrió pícaramente

"No, no, Xena, ¡ni se te ocurra!" gritó nerviosa, antes de que la guerrera se lanzara sobre ella. Echó a correr por la habitación, intentando escapar de ella "Déjame, jajajaja, ¡déjame!"

"¡No!" contestó Xena, agarrándola por fin por detrás y dándole un estrecho abrazo.

"Estás empapada…" gimió Gabrielle entre carcajadas "¡Me estás empapando!" protestó mientras Xena reía feliz por su victoria

"Es culpa tuya" respondió, escurriendo su pelo sobre la espalda de la bardo.

"Me estas helando" murmuró Gabrielle retorciéndose, mientras Xena, satisfecha con la revancha, se separaba de ella.

"¿Empate?" preguntó la guerrera tendiendo su mano

"Estaaaa bien" gruñó la bardo, con una sonrisa resignada "Pero no se te vuelva a ocurrir prohibirme bostezar, ¿vale?"

"Prometido. Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer" le sonrió Xena dulcemente. Gabrielle, por efecto domino, también sonrió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su amiga.

"Estas perdonada, lo sabes" respondió

"En ese caso me iré a dar un buen baño" comentó dirigiéndose a los aseos. Gabrielle, observando su andar, no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaban aquellos momentos con Xena, aquellos juegos y situaciones. Esa faceta de su amiga, a veces tan oculta, pero por otro lado maravillosa, le mostraba la parte más humana, divertida y dulce de ella. Y aunque ese tipo de momentos tan solo lograban enamorarla más, le gustaban. Eran como una dulce tortura.

* * *

De nuevo se repetía la escena del comedor, Xena cenando y Gabrielle cerca de la mesa. Le crujían las tripas cada vez que su amiga se llevaba un trozo de alimento a la boca. Al menos le consolaba que por cada delicioso bocado escondía una pequeña porción para ella.

Pero aquella cena llevaba un estimulante nuevo, él había dicho que mostraría su secreto. Y no mintió: cuando el alimento comenzó a menguar, miró a uno de sus criados y este marchó de la habitación.

"Te prometí que para conseguir la confianza de Roma y tu amistad, destaparía el secreto que esta haciendo crecer mi imperio. En seguida lo traerán"

"¿Es algo?" preguntó Xena fingiendo sorpresa

"Si, un objeto. Y muy curioso además. Supongo que tiene origen divino, así que agradezco al dios que lo haya perdido, su poca cabeza" siseó con una infantil sonrisa de felicidad. Terminadas sus palabras, el criado entró llevando un objeto cubierto con una gran manta de seda y lo dejó sobre las rodillas de su dueño. No debía medir más de cincuenta centímetros de altura y cuarenta y cinco de ancho. Por las descripciones de Afrodita aquel tenía que ser el objeto. En su día Gabrielle le preguntó porque no podía Afrodita aparecer en el palacio y apropiárselo sin más: Afrodita ya le había adelantado a la guerrera que se encontraba embrujado para que ningún dios pudiese cogerlo, a menos que un humano se lo ofreciera. La diosa, pensando que solo los inmortales lo utilizarían como un arma, dejó a los humanos total libertad sobre la posesión del objeto. ¡Ilusa!, pensó Xena. Pero en ese momento solo debía de preocuparse de una cosa:

Observar el objeto, deducir donde lo llevaban, preguntárselo a Kambara o al menos seguir al esclavo, y una vez lo hubiese recuperado y devolvérselo a la diosa del amor en su templo, que se encargaría de todo.

Kambara, mostrando su impaciencia, destapó el reloj con un suave tirón. Al hacerlo, un tic-tac, que no permitía descubrir de donde provenía exactamente, inundó levemente el aire de la habitación.

"¡¿Un metal?!" preguntó Xena indignada, y frunciendo el entre cejo "¿Qué hace? ¿Matar a los lideres con su propio y horrible reflejo? ¿O es una broma?" siseó templada

"No, nada más lejos. ¿Puedo mostrarte como funciona?" pidió él sonriendo, con la seguridad del que se guarda un As en la manga. "Y si aun así no crees en su potencial…"

"Esta bien, esta bien" permitió Xena impaciente; supuso que no les sobraría un poco de conocimiento sobre el objeto que debían recuperar. Él la sonrió al tiempo que, poniéndose de pie, le tendía el reloj "¿Qué debo hacer con él?"

"Probar su potencial"

"¿En mi?" pregunto pálida. Sabía lo que él reloj hacía. Sabía lo que revelaba. El corazón se le aceleró. Gabrielle no podía enterarse de sus sentimientos. Y estando allí, lo sabría seguro. Su corazón bombeaba aun más deprisa mientras notaba la presión en sus sienes. ¡No! "No, gracias" dictaminó, fingiendo calma. Kambara se quedó congelado a medio camino "Sea como sea, ese objeto es poderosísimo. Me niego a que lo utilices conmigo"

"La prudencia es una cualidad de las mejores mujeres" sonrió él. "Pero, ¿qué crees que puede hacerte este metal? Si todos a los que he vencido hubieran tenido que tocarlo, no habría conseguido ni la mitad de mis victorias" resumió él "Es quien lo sostiene, el que domina el arma. Pruébalo, fíate de mi" pidió y se giró hacia la bardo "Gabrielle, ven aquí" ordenó. Pero la bardo no reaccionó ni obedeció. Permaneció donde se encontraba, quieta, pero devolviéndole la mirada a Kambara. La guerrera creyó que estaría esperando a que ella le diera la orden, pero cuando lo hizo vio en los ojos de Gabrielle, ahora dirigidos a ella, agonía y temor.

"Ven" la pidió suavemente, abrumada por los sentimientos que había en su mirada. La bardo, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar ni quejarse, avanzó hacia ellos dos. Sabía que sería un suicidio llevarle la contraria a Xena pues se descubriría todo el plan, pero en esos momentos, cada paso que daba le hacía sentir que iba hacia el matadero. No sabía para que la requería Kambara, pero si la utilizaba como diana de Xena, no quería estar allí cuando el reloj le confesase a la guerrera su secreto…

"La tienes bien educada" felicitó Kambara "A pesar de haber pertenecido a Xena y a las amazonas" recalcó

"La fidelidad. La salvé de que la ejecutaran" contestó ella. Tras esas palabras había un inmenso vaivén de pensamientos. Sentía que traicionaba a Gabrielle al obligarla a aquello, porque ella misma no podía ofrecerse como diana de Kambara.

"Cogelo" le indicó Kambara, inclinando el objeto hacia Xena. "Piensa únicamente en tu criada" Xena respiró hondo, empezaba a pensar que no tendría coraje para hacerlo. Kambara volvió a mirarla y continuó "Una voz nos anunciara el nombre de su amado. Si es un hombre, será una voz masculina, si es una mujer, al revés" confirmó. Ambos nobles vieron como un escalofrió recorría a la criada. Y por efecto dominó, Xena comenzó a temblar: iba a saber a quien amaba.

Se calmó. Como le indicaba Kambara, cerró los ojos y pensó en Gabrielle. El reloj emitió una descarga que recorrió a Xena, el tic-tac aumentó momentáneamente y enseguida fue reducido al murmullo anterior, al tiempo que el reloj se iluminaba.

"Vaya, que rápido" siseó maravillado Kambara "Eso significa que su corazón lo tiene muy claro" le comentó curioso a Xena. Y entonces sin saber de donde venía el sonido, la voz de una dama anunció fuertemente…

"Esta mujer ama a Xena" declaró alto y claro.

 _Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Esta mujer ama a Xena" declaró alto y claro.

"¿Ves cómo funciona? Es sencillo, rápido y exacto" resaltó, mientras volvía a apropiárselo "Parece que el corazón de tu fiel bardo anda en otro sitio. Exactamente por alguna tumba de Grecia" se jactó Kambara. Al no oír ninguna carcajada por sus palabras, la miró "¿Sofía?" llamó preocupado, sacándola de su trance. Estaba mirando a Gabrielle, con los ojos y la boca abierta y Kambara no podía jurar que estuviese respirando también. Xena meneó la cabeza y, recuperando su templanza y una dulce sonrisa, dijo:

"¿El reloj no miente? ¿Indica a quien quieres por encima de los demás, por encima de todo?"

"No a quien quieres, sino de quien estas enamorado" corrigió

"Así que querías a la rebelde princesa guerrera, ¿eh?" preguntó Xena poniéndose en pie para colocarse a su altura. Pero la bardo no respondió mientras su mirada se dirigía de forma inconsciente a sus botas "¡¿No respondes?!" insistió Xena. La bardo giró el rostro hacia ella mostrando sus ojos llorosos, que no llegaban a derramar lágrimas y unas mejillas rojas y ardientes "La querías, ¿verdad?" la interrogó

"Perdóname" pidió en un susurro, respondido por un dulce gesto de Xena, quien se moría por decirla que no había nada que perdonar

"Eso ya se verá" contesto orgullosa "¿Y la querías mucho?" insistió, reclamando expertamente su mirada para ver la verdad en sus ojos. Ella asintió fervientemente, sin poder mirarla más. La guerrera suspiró sonriente. Aguantando las lágrimas se levantó dándole la espalda y mirando a Kambara: "Lástima que Cesar acabase con ella. Seguro que te amaba de igual manera" se burló. Mientras él se reía de ella, Xena oía un leve gimoteo de Gabrielle. Claramente su indirecta no había sido captada por su "amiga". Tenía que salir de allí o devorarla a besos delante de Kambara.

"Tu esclava ha admitido que la declaración del reloj es cierta, lo que demuestra su eficacia y su potencial" adornó orgulloso

"Si" sonrió "Y eso es suficiente por esta noche, creo que deberíamos retirarnos ya"

"Supongo que sí" murmuró "Es muy tarde, mañana hablaremos"

"De acuerdo" sonrió Xena, mientras notaba la lánguida mirada de Gabrielle en su nuca, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriese "Buenas noches" Y dicho y hecho, avanzaba por un pasillo, acompañada de Gabrielle y los esclavos que siempre les escoltaban. Moría por girarse y robarle un beso, pero con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula presionada aguantaba camino a su habitación. Llegó a la puerta y permitió a Gabrielle pasar delante, antes de girarse y hacer desaparecer a los criados "Marchaos" ordenó, al abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras de si.

"Xena" murmuró Gabrielle cuando vio que echaba el pestillo "Yo… yo…" susurró mirándose los pies. Gran error, pues no observó la embestida de la guerrera. Lo siguiente que sintió fue los brazos de Xena rodeando su cintura y haciéndose con su cuello. El rápido movimiento de ella le había hecho perder el equilibrio, pero Xena lo tenía previsto y la sujetaba y abrazaba entre sus brazos. Para cuando la bardo entendió su situación, aunque no sabía si era un ataque o un abrazo, unos dulces labios apresaron los suyos. No podía creer nada de lo que ocurría. Era Xena la que la besaba, la que la rodeaba dulcemente. Dos minutos de horroroso pavor, mil segundos pensando una excusa y de repente, nada era necesario porque ella le correspondía. Y de que forma. Sus brazos, rozando su piel, la quemaban con un dulce calor, y sus labios, curiosamente tímidos para ser los de su guerrera, presionaban los suyos, quizás esperando una entrada, un permiso. Y Gabrielle se lo dio. Asaltó su boca y con delicadeza la recorrió y exploró. Correspondió a los brazos de Xena con los suyos, que se hicieron con su cintura y estómago, pero antes de atreverse a hacer nada más, prefirió hablar con ella.

Con firme resistencia se separó de Xena deteniendo sus caricias y apartando sus labios. Y como respuesta, un gemido de la guerrera, que no era más que una queja.

"¿Te parece bien lo que ha dicho ese reloj?"

"No podría haber dicho nada mejor" respondió sonriéndola dulcemente, mientras Gabrielle sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

"Xena, ¿ese reloj…?"

"…no miente. ¡Maravilloso objeto!" siseó sonriente, con una chispa de alegría en los ojos.

"Si, pero…" murmuró bajando la mirada

"Di" pidió, elevando su barbilla con sus dedos

"Si yo lo sostuviese y pensara en ti, ¿qué diría?" preguntó. La guerrera la liberó de su agarre, dejándola ponerse de pie. Ya no la miraba a la cara y había dejado una distancia entre ellas, lo que hizo temblar a Gabrielle "¿Xena?"

"Diría, con una curiosa y tersa voz femenina…" cogió aire "…que te amo a ti" confesó con la más bella de sus sonrisas "Puedo… ¿besarte?" preguntó tímidamente. Gabrielle soltó una carcajada, pero aun así no contestó al momento. La miró de arriba abajo.

"Supongo que si quieres, puedes besarme, ¿no Sofía?" siseó "Soy tu esclava"

"Tu perteneces a Sofía, pero Xena te pertenece a ti" murmuró humildemente

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Te lo juro"

"¿Y con quien hablo: Sofía o Xena?" La guerrera sonrió, pero no contesto "De acuerdo, Xena, eres mía" siseó posesiva, acercándose a ella y acariciando su rostro, haciendo que Xena cerrase los ojos y que un escalofrío la recorriera, advirtiéndole de lo que vendría después.

* * *

…Gabrielle había oído un par de veces los pasos de los criados, desde que Xena se durmiese abrazada a su cuerpo. Los oía llegar a la puerta, quedarse un rato quietos y seguir andando. Supuso que las estarían vigilando. Abrazó más fuerte a Xena. No le importaba. La guerrera estaba agotada y entre sus brazos, pues no habían dormido en toda la noche, y Xena había caído rendida a su lado…

 _(Horas antes)_

"¿Sabes que eres lo más bello que existe?" musitó Xena contra la piel de los muslos de Gabrielle. La bardo no pudo contestar. Aun estaba temblando y reponiéndose de aquella devoradora ascensión al paraíso. La guerrera gateó entre las sábanas para amoldarse a Gabrielle, y abrazándose a su cuerpo dijo "Lo más bello y estas junto a mi. Gracias" musitó dándole un beso en su mejilla. La bardo sonrió y recuperando aire entre los espasmos, contestó:

"Te quiero" siseó, antes de robarle otro delicioso beso "Y ojalá te lo hubiese dicho antes" murmuró

"Bueno, podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido" musitó contra su piel, esta vez del cuello, haciéndola reír.

"Xena, ¡me haces cosquillas!

"Eso no es lo que mejor se me da" murmuró robándole un beso

"Lo sé. Y me lo has demostrado" sonrió la bardo "Es maravilloso estar contigo, juntas, sin miedo a despertarme"

"¿Soñabas conmigo, pequeña bardo?"

"Cada noche, gigante guerrera" siseó recibiendo una cálida sonrisa "Y he de admitir que eras mejor en sueños" se burló, esperando el ataque de Xena

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó alzando una ceja

"Ssssi" murmuró, marcando su respuesta "¡No! ¡Cosquillas no! Jajaja" apenas podía dejar de reír, mientras las manos de la guerrera continuaban torturándola "Es… está bien. ¡Lo reconozco! Jajaja ¡Nada supera a la original!" admitió mientras la tortura terminaba "Tu eres mejor que cualquier fantasía. A veces se me ocurría la loca idea de que tu eras el conjunto de todas las fantasías unidas en una" siseó acariciando su mejilla con la palma de la mano, apretando más tarde Xena aquella mano con la suya "¿Y tu?"

"¿Yo qué?" preguntó besando su mano

"Si soñaste conmigo alguna vez"

"Hmmm…" mugió apartándose de ella y mirando al techo "Pues… no sé…"

"¡Xena!" la amonestó. Pero la guerrera no contestó "Así que cada noche, ¿eh?" dedujo Gabrielle

"¡Jajaja!"

"¡Di!" gimoteó juntando su rostro al de ella. Xena elevó el rostro y le robo un profundo pero fugaz beso, antes de volver a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada "Dímelo" siseó bajito y malévola, besando sus mejillas y rodeando sus labios, pero sin llegar a tocarlos "¿Y?" Xena negó con la cabeza. Gabrielle frunció el entrecejo, cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Acarició el estómago de Xena antes de sentarse sobre él y sus caderas. Xena elevó una ceja, no entendiendo su plan, pero estando totalmente a favor de él. Teniéndola frente a ella, exactamente sobre ella y sin ropa alguna, Xena veía que su resistencia estaba acabándose. Acarició su estómago pero Gabrielle detuvo sus sugerentes caricias, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella, entrelazando sus dedos y llevándolas detrás de la cabeza de Xena. La sonrió pícaramente "Aquí empieza tu castigo" murmuró contra su oído, inclinándose sobre ella. Sostuvo las manos de la guerrera con una de las suyas y la otra alcanzó un trozo de tela. Volvió a acercar su rostro "¿Soñabas conmigo?" Xena intentó besarla, pero esta vez la tela se interpuso y se apartó vencida. Gabrielle desechó la tela y descendió hacia su cuello levantando su cuerpo del de ella, quedándose encima, pero sin rozarla. Y mientras, el recorrido de la bardo continuaba. Xena notó su suave respiración sobre la piel, veía que Gabrielle la sobrevolaba con su mano, pero no la tocaba como ella empezaba a necesitar. La volvió a sentir esta vez entre sus pechos, pero no se acercó a ellos, lo que no evitó que la respiración de Xena se alterase.

Notaba sus centros casi juntos pero separados, sus vientres, casi rozándose, pero sin hacerlo, y sus pechos, casi tocándose pero despegados. El único contacto entre ellas eran las manos de la guerrera aun sujetas por una de Gabrielle. La guerrera necesitaba más.

Abrió los ojos exageradamente al notar un aliento de Gabrielle entre sus muslos y por efecto dominó sus piernas se tensaron, esperando lo que Gabrielle no pensaba darla, por estar castigándola. Así que a esta le hizo gracia la reacción de la guerrera, mientras subía de nuevo a su rostro "Tu ocupabas todas mis noches, lo sabes" murmuró inclinándose sobre ella, pero de nuevo sin llegar a tocarla "¿Y tu no tienes nada que contar?" preguntó humedeciendo sus labios. Xena estaba apunto de rendirse "Xenaaaaaa" la llamó con tono inocente y mirada pícara. La guerrera intentó levemente liberar sus manos, pero la bardo negó con la cabeza, retando a Xena, que en un segundo se libró de su agarre haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Pegó su cuerpo al de Gabrielle, agarrándola por su trasero y atrayéndola hacia ella. Además capturó sus labios con los suyos y por si acaso intentaba la revancha, la rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura. Pero Gabrielle no lo intentó, se estaba demasiado bien ahí. Xena, cerrando más sus piernas la apretaba con fuerza y cariño a ella; con el fulgor de sus labios acompañaba a su hábil lengua y sus manos disfrutaban de la suavidad del cabello de la bardo.

"Sabes, en mis sueños nunca me torturaste"

"¡Así que soñaste conmigo!"

"Ya lo sabías" sonrió "Cada vez que tenía una pesadilla y aparecías tu, se convertía en el mas tierno de los sueños" musitó "Como en la realidad. Hasta que apareciste en mi vida, todo era una pesadilla"

"No exageres" susurró sonrojada Gabrielle, apartando la mirada

"No lo hago" contestó, recuperando su mirada con una caricia "Fue una inocente aldeana la que acabó con la princesa guerrera"

"Y fue una ex-princesa guerrera la que enseñó a aquella inocente aldeana que ya no era tan aldeana ni tan inocente" siseó malévola, antes de besar la base del cuello de Xena y comenzar un húmedo camino, tan solo el preludio de lo que la bardo tenía pensado para ella…

Así que Gabrielle en ese momento, al final de una noche durante la cual no había más que hablado y amado, sonreía, feliz a rabiar.

Apretó a Xena entre sus brazos para sentir con más fuerza su cuerpo junto al de ella, tan enredados como si fueran solo uno. Entonces, entre las sábanas, algo se movió.

"¿Estás despierta?" siseó Gabrielle. No obtuvo respuesta, pero no hizo falta pues un dedo índice dibujaba formas en su vientre "Te quiero" suspiró feliz

"Y yo a ti" siseó Xena abriendo los ojos.

* * *

En contra de sus deseos, el cuerpo de Gabrielle había recuperado sus ropas y detrás de ella, Xena se cubría con un nuevo vestido. En pocos minutos bajarían a desayunar.

"Xena… ¿anoche nos espiaron?" murmuró

"Si, lo han hecho cada noche. Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, es muy desconfiado. Sobre todo con sus invitados más ilustres y sus posesiones más valiosas"

"Sus objetos más valiosos por ejemplo el reloj, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Xena asintió sin saber a donde quería llegar "Ayer planeabas seguirlo, una vez se lo llevaran, para saber donde lo escondía, ¿no?"

"Era un posible plan" siseó intentando quitarle importancia.

"Era tu plan" murmuró la bardo "Y te entretuve"

"Prefiero estar aquí un mes y saber que me amas, a irme mañana tratándote como a una amiga" contestó alzándose tras colocarse unos horribles tacones "Además soy yo quien se tiene que disculpar por obligarte a enfrentar el reloj solo por no atreverme yo" contestó arrepentida.

"Prefiero que un reloj haya revelado mi mayor secreto ante ese cerdo de Kambara a que lo nuestro continuase siendo un secreto" recitó haciendo reír a Xena. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y acariciando su cabello y su nuca, murmuró "¿Bajamos?"

* * *

Kambara volvió a elevar el rostro mirando a Gabrielle y cuando esta y Xena le miraron, él volvió a fijar la mirada en su desayuno. Gabrielle exasperada, contó aquella vez como la décima. Intentó calmarse, respirando hondo y pensando en sus cosas, sobre todo en su princesa guerrera y… ¡Él volvía a mirarla! Exasperada hizo amago de ir a gritarle, pero Xena, ayudándola, se dirigió al dictador:

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Perdóname. Es solo que… no se, tras lo ocurrido ayer, pensé que ya no tendríais el mismo trato" murmuró.

"Hay amores que matan… y dueñas que perdonan" siseó Xena "Pero, ¿qué interés tienes tú en cuanto a si la pego o la dejo en paz?" preguntó

"Pues porque creo, Sofía, que empiezo a notar amor por ti" siseó "Si te sirve de consuelo no es de los amores que matan" sonrió, acercándose a ella.

"¿Y?" preguntó dejando que agarrase su mano

"¿Qué te parecería hacer dos uniones?" sonrió antes de acercar su rostro al de Xena. Pero una exagerada tos por parte de Gabrielle le detuvo a medio camino. Miró a la bardo y con arrogancia comentó "¿Una esclava que se cree con derechos sobre ti?" Estaba molesto y la fulminó con una mirada.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que no se los he dado yo?" cuestionó Xena "No seas tan impulsivo o cometerás grandes errores" sonrió sarcástica, mientras Gabrielle se retiraba más a las sombras, para que Kambara se olvidase de ella "Kambara, lo del reloj me impresionó, y creo que es la baza que hacía falta para ganarnos a César. Apuesto a que vería interesante construir aquí su embajada" comentó "Y todo gracias a tu gran liderazgo"

"Supongo" farfulló desconfiado mirando a Gabrielle "¿Te gustaría volver a verlo?" le preguntó mirándola encandilado

"Sabes que sí"

"¡De acuerdo! Espérame en tu habitación" propuso retirándose acelerado de la mesa.

* * *

"Con que celosa, ¿eh?" preguntó Xena entre beso y beso. Gabrielle tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared del dormitorio, pero el resto de su cuerpo lo cubría el de Xena. La guerrera dejó que su lengua se hiciese con los labios de Gabrielle, y ayudada por sus dientes jugueteó con ellos. Xena observaba como la bardo intentaba en vano no perderse por aquellas sensaciones.

"Yo… siempre" siseó "Y que no se le ocurra tocarte" farfulló

"¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque sino…" murmuró moviendo su mano por la rodilla de Xena "…no te tocaré yo" sonrió, acariciando a la guerrera por los muslos y subiendo.

"En tal caso…" siseó mordiéndose el labio inferior "…no dejaré ni que me de la mano"

"Así me gusta" Le robó otro beso, antes de pronunciar "Ya viene, ¿verdad?"

"Verdad" contestó la guerrera molesta "Que conste que tenemos una conversación a medias, ¿eh?"

"Lo recordaré" siseó mientras a duras penas se separaban.

"No olvides el plan, dirígete a las cárceles y averigua donde podemos tener aliados contra Kambara o no saldremos de palacio"

"De acuerdo" confirmó Gabrielle, concienciándose de lo que tenía que hacer "Por cierto, Xena… te quiero" murmuró sonriendo segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera

"Y yo a ti" contestó Xena eufórica, antes de recuperar su semblante serio y mirar hacia la puerta que Kambara abría en ese mismo instante "Te esperaba impaciente" mintió.

"Y yo deseaba venir a por ti. ¿Vamos a ver el reloj?" preguntó sonriente cual niño pequeño.

"Estaba pensando que quizás querrías traérmelo aquí, a mis aposentos, para disfrutar de él más cómodamente" propuso Xena. Gabrielle elevó la cara al instante, fulminando a su amada con una mirada profundamente furiosa. Xena supo que la idea de Kambara y ella en la habitación, motivaría a la bardo para realizar antes su encargo.

"Me parece un gran plan" contestó él en tono libidinoso. Gabrielle sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba de furia "Pero, ¿y tu criada?"

"Ella ha decidido ir a dar un paseo"

"¡Estupendo!" celebró "En ese caso, que se marche" pidió con urgencia

"No tan rápido, ¿quieres?" comentó la guerrera "Antes deberías ir a por el reloj"

"Mandaré a un criado"

"Estaría más tranquila si fueses tú en persona" rogó en un susurró dulce y meloso "¿No te importa?"

El dictador no podía poner resistencia a Xena, así que respondió casi babeando "No hay problema. Tardo cinco minutos" aseguró acercándose a la puerta "Y tu, vete a dar un paseo por el pueblo" le ordenó de mala manera a la bardo. Pero ella, con todo el asco que aquel hombre le hacía sentir, pasó olímpicamente de su orden, y se quedó en el sitió, deseando reírse por la cara que puso.

"Ve, entretente por ahí" le pidió entonces Xena. Gabrielle acató la orden, mucho más obediente. Abandonó la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una mirada furtiva a su guerrera. Se sonrieron apenas un segundo, pero con todo su cariño comprimido en ese momento.

Gabrielle salió sonriendo de allí, sabía que Xena no dejaría que la tocase ni un centímetro. Sin embargo tan solo la idea del dictador con la mujer que aceleraba su corazón a voluntad, la hacia enfurruñarse, así que por si acaso, decidió atravesar el pueblo corriendo. Marcó un nuevo record, llegando tan solo en segundos a las cárceles que ya visitase una vez.

Mientras en su dormitorio, Xena esperaba con impaciencia que Gabrielle volviese con refuerzos para que los minutos que pasase con Kambara fueran los menos posibles. Repasó el plan mentalmente: Gabrielle encontraría aliados, y los llevaría a palacio, mientras ella se hacia con el reloj. Los aliados las ayudarían a escapar y entregar el objeto a la diosa del amor. Después se reagruparían contra el dictador, para destronarle y rescatar a los prisioneros y rehenes.

Sonrió feliz: ¡le encantaban los planes difíciles!

 _Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

Gabrielle estaba dedicaba a escribir frenéticamente trozos de pergamino. Se había sentado tras la prisión y acomodada en una dura piedra recortaba uno de sus pergaminos en blanco para escribir en ellos notas de aviso. Tenía poco tiempo para distraer a los guardias y necesitaba tener avisados a los presos para que reaccionaran rápidamente. Así que redactaba pequeñas frases para cada una de las celdas, explicando rápidamente lo que pretendía que hicieran.

Cuando terminó, recogió cada cacho y lo dobló lo suficiente como para esconderlos hasta entregarlos a los presos y lo suficiente grandes para que estos los vieran. Había terminado de escondérselos cuando llegaba a las puertas de la prisión. Anduvo hasta la puerta, fijándose en los guardias y calculando cuantos habría.

"Buenos días" musitó Gabrielle con tono sumiso

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó uno de ellos tapándole la entrada del edificio.

"Espera, es la esclava personal de la noble romana" recordó uno de ellos "¿Quién te manda? ¿Qué quieres?"

"Es mi señora. Perdió un colgante muy querido durante la visita por vuestra ciudad. Supone que estará en la prisión y que alguno de los presos pudo verlo y apropiarse de él"

"Es muy probable. Tenemos las celdas llenas de alimañas. Acompáñanos" le ordenó a la bardo mientras él y dos guardias más entraban dejando a un cuatro solo en la puerta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Xena procuraba seguir el plan al tiempo que evitaba lo mas posible a su pegajoso pretendiente. Se encontraban recostados sobre dos cómodas butacas, hablando de cosas triviales, pero sin rastro del reloj.

"¿A que estamos esperando?" siseó Xena con tono meloso. Le crispaba aquel hombre y esa situación, quería patear su culo, pero por el contrario tenía que besárselo. Necesitaba acabar con aquella situación.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" disimuló Kambara

"Qué que ocurre con el reloj"

"¿Realmente te preocupa eso ahora?"

"¿El que sino me iba a preocupar?"

"No se, tu, yo, a solas... ¿para que pensar ahora en el reloj?"

"No me gusta mezclar negocios con placer" musitó Xena, observando la cara de terror de su anfitrión "Así que habrá que zanjar todos tus asuntos con Cesar, antes de que pase lo que tanto deseamos ambos" concluyó viendo como el dictador recuperaba la sonrisa libidinosa

"Entonces ordenaré que lo traigan ya" respondió sumiso, mientras corría a hablar con los soldados que se encontraban fuera, junto a la puerta del dormitorio de Xena. "Tardaran al menos media hora" anunció mientras volvía a la butaca.

"¿Por qué tanto?" preguntó Xena mientras calculaba si eso complicaría el plan

"Mantengo el reloj escondido bajo severas medidas de seguridad y protegido por 20 hombres que no se despegan de él. Así que mientras lo sacan y llegan hasta aquí, tardarán"

"Oh, que tedioso" exclamó Xena fingiendo aburrida superioridad

"Bueno, ¿por donde íbamos?" preguntó de nuevo reclinado en su asiento y mirando a Xena con deseo

"Hablábamos de ti, de mi... y de Roma" respondió Xena con cortés desinterés.

* * *

Gabrielle recorría la prisión tras los guardias a paso lento. Cualquiera podía pensar que se trataba de una modosita criada que andaba tímidamente, pero las apariencias engañaban. La bardo lanzaba sus cachos de pergamino con un sutil movimiento de muñeca, dentro de cada celda. Mientras pasaba delante de los grupos de presos miraba de reojo. Observó la sorpresa de ellos cuando tiró el primero de los papeles, pero tras el tercero, parecía que empezaban a entender que algo ocurría y todos esperaban ansiosos el trozo de pergamino. Antes de alcanzar el final del pasillo y por lo tanto la puerta que escondía a los secuestrados, quedaban dos celdas. Gabrielle repartió con cuidado los últimos cachos y se colocó junto a los guardias, antes de que uno de ellos se dirigiese a los presos:

"¡Basura! Escuchadme atentamente porque no pienso volver a repetirlo. Quiero el colgante de la noble romana. Como no aparezca ¡YA!, registraremos celda por celda. La afortunada que tenga la joya estará una semana sin comida. ¡Sin contar con lo que le ocurrirá al ladrón!" terminó de gritar, cuando toda la muchedumbre comenzó a abuchearles, gruñir e insultarles. Mientras todos los guardias acallaban a los presos golpeando con fuerza las rejas, Gabrielle aprovechó la confusión para buscar las llaves de las celdas. Estaban colgadas despreocupadamente en la pared, al fondo del pasillo. Mientras se hacia con ellas y pensaba que aquello había sido demasiado fácil, algo se trastocó:

"¡Eh, guardias!" gritó uno de los presos. Intentaba acercarse a las rejas de su celda, pero parecía que sus compañeros intentaban retenerle.

"¡Dejarle!" ordenó el líder de los guardias "¿Lo tienes tú?"

"No, y no creo que nadie se dejara aquí ningún colgante. Ni creo que esa mujer sea una criada. Esta tramando algo"

Todos los guardias se giraron hacia Gabrielle, pero la bardo además de haber escondido las llaves, agachaba la cabeza y miraba al suelo tímidamente, antes de decir "Él tiene el colgante. Intenta inventarse una excusa para evitar el castigo"

Los guardias se miraban entre si, como debatiendo en silencio a quien creer. Pareció que finalmente el testimonio de una bella criada, ganó al de un simple preso y se lanzaron al unísono contra su celda, pero antes de poder abrir, el delator gritó "¡Esperar!" temeroso les tendió el trozo de pergamino. Todos los demás presos le miraban con odio y ganas de quitarle el papel, pero ninguno se movió. Uno de los guardias se hizo con el cacho de pergamino y lo abrió para leerlo en voz alta:

"Abriré la celda en cuanto tenga las llaves. Esperad mi señal y salir. Eso es lo que pone"

"¡¿Qué tienes que decir?!" pregunto el jefe mientras todos se giraban a mirar a la bardo. En ese momento Gabrielle abría silenciosa pero apresuradamente una de las puertas. Al comprobar que acababan de descubrirla se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente.

"Hmmm... ¿sorpresa?" musitó mientras seguía intentando abrir la primera cerradura. Todos los guardias se lanzaron contra ella. La bardo intentó abrir de nuevo la reja. Pero fue inútil. Uno de ellos, el primero que la alcanzó, se lanzó contra sus piernas. El placaje la derrumbó completamente. Se encontraba tirada contra el suelo e intento ponerse en pie, pero otro de los soldados evito que se terminara de levantar pisando con fuerza contra su espalda. Entre el dolor y la presión apenas pudo ver como todos los guaridas la iban rodeando. Pero un rostro amigo apareció en aquel momento. Limus la llamaba alargando los brazos entre las rejas. Gabrielle sacó sus últimas fuerzas y mientras terminaban de prenderla, lanzó las llaves.

Y ¡zas! Limus las había atrapado al vuelo. Entonces ya no pudo ver más. Uno de los guardias tiró de ella como si fuese un saco y la puso de pie para luego sujetarla del cuello. Intentaba zafarse del agarre pataleando agobiada cuando oyó como uno de los guardias gritó "¡Quitarle las llaves!" Acababan de ver que Limus se había hecho con ellas. Pero llegaron tarde. La bardo oyó el ruido metálico mientras se abría la puerta de la celda. Y entonces los guardias desaparecieron de su alrededor, los presos la libraron de ellos. Uno de los reclusos en concreto, sacudió en la cabeza al guardia que la sostenía del cuello, consiguiendo que la librara, antes de ponerse a pelear con él.

"Gracias" susurró Gabrielle, que apenas pudo ver como el recluso sonreía antes de volver a sacudir al guardia. Mientras los veinte hombres de la celda se enfrentaban a los guardias que intentaban huir y dar la alarma, Limus se acercó a Gabrielle y le tendió las llaves mientras le guiñaba un ojo y decía "¡Libertad!"

La bardo fue hacia las demás celdas donde los presos se agitaban deseando participar también en la rebelión. Abrió verja por verja, de manera que en segundos los presos triplicaban el número de guardias. Cuando la última de las celdas fue liberada y los guardias se encontraban atados y golpeados, entre todo el jaleo, Limus se acercó a Gabrielle:

"¿Liberamos a los secuestrados?"

"No. Ahora llega la parte más peligrosa, y ahí estarán a salvo. Son demasiado importantes como para arriesgarnos a que les pase algo" decidió Gabrielle "Hazme un favor, ayúdame a que me escuchen"

"Gabby, lo harán encantados. ¡Eres su salvadora!" sonrió bromista "Solo levanta la voz y se callaran"

Limus no se equivocaba. En cuanto la bardo se subió a una de las mesas de los guardias no hizo falta ni hablar, todos la miraron en silencio.

"Tenemos poco tiempo para actuar. Vamos a derrocar a Kambara y vosotros tenéis la última palabra. Tenemos a una aliada en palacio. Esta todo listo para subir y hacernos con el poder" Como si de un discurso de ánimo se tratara todos comenzaron a gritar eufóricos y vitorear.

"¿Qué aliada?" preguntó uno de ellos

"Xena"

"¿Xena, la princesa guerrera?" se oyó otra voz, con tono atónito

"Nos visitó haciéndose pasar por noble romana, ¿verdad?" insistió otro de ellos. Gabrielle le reconoció como el hombre que le había salvado. Tenía un aire de líder, quizás había sido el anterior alcalde de la ciudad.

"Vino a ayudar a vuestro pueblo y lleva días infiltrada en palacio. La visita a las mazmorras era parte del plan. Y hoy por fin todo esta predispuesto para devolver el poder al pueblo"

"¿A que esperamos entonces? ¡A por el Palacio!"

"¡A POR ÉL!" gritaron todos a coro. Entre tanto jaleo nadie escuchó como el único guardia que había quedado guardando la entrada, bajaba intrigado por el jaleo. Solo cuando desde la entrada se asomó hablando, se percataron de él:

"¡¿Por qué hay este jaleo?!" se quejó gruñón. Cuando vio todo aquello, sus compañeros inconscientes y atados en el suelo y cada preso fuera de su celda, su cara se volvió blanca del susto, antes de salir corriendo.

"¡Recojamos sus armas..." gritó Gabrielle señalando a los guardias "¡Y A POR KAMBARAAAA!"

 _Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Xena sentía que el asco por Kambara no podía ser mayor, unos tímidos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su charla con el líder. Sin duda por fin traían el reloj.

"¡Pasar!" ordenó Kambara desde su diván. La puerta se abrió a su orden y Xena pudo ver a uno de sus guardias portando el objeto con el cuidado de quien lleva su vida entre las manos. La guerrera supuso que las medidas de seguridad eran de una severidad extrema, pero fuera de su escondite solo sus guardias cuidaban de él. Seria fácil apropiarse por fin del reloj.

Mientras planeaba su captura, el guardia pasó al interior de la habitación mostrando a Xena algo con lo que no contaba. Fuera esperaban firmes y armados alrededor de treinta hombres más. El rostro de Xena se tenso por la sorpresa y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Kambara, que dijo con orgullo:

"¿Te gusta mi despliegue militar? Ellos son parte de mis muchas medidas de seguridad" le explicó contento consigo mismo "Como ves cuido muy bien mis pertenencias más valiosas" siseo poniéndole ojitos.

"Si, ya lo veo" sonrió Xena falsamente "¿Cuántos son exactamente?"

"Fuera hay 30 o 31 más o menos y un poco más atrá caballo" calculó rápidamente "Pero tú, mi invitada, no te preocupes por esas banalidades y disfruta del Reloj" la susurró feliz. El soldado que sostenía el valioso objeto ando hasta la princesa guerrera y se lo entrego con una reverencia. Lo recogió encantada, casi sin creérselo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Con el reloj entre sus manos sintió que el plan marchaba y eso siempre era buena señal.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Kambara

"Me encanta" siseó Xena mirándolo detenidamente. Realmente era bello, incluso su sonido, su leve tic-tac sonaba armonioso.

"¡SEÑOR, SEÑOR!" jadeó un hombre apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mientras recuperaba la respiración. Todos se giraron a mirarle y Xena supo al segundo que algo no iba bien. "Los presos... las mazmorras... y-yo..." intentaba hablar pero se asfixiaba.

"Cálmate, imbécil!" le ordenó Kambara "Respira y habla, ¡vamos!"

"Son los presos, señor. Se han escapado. Noquearon a los guardias y se dirigen hacia aquí, señor"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo ha ocurrido?!"

"Fue su criada" jadeó, como si ni él mismo lo creyese "Ella nos engañó y les liberó"

"¡¿Sofía?!" siseó furioso Kambara, girándose hacia su invitada. Xena ya tenía el reloj bien agarrado y con una sonrisa picara contestó:

"Supongo que hoy en día es complicado encontrar una buena sirvienta" bromeó con sorna.

"¿Lo sabías?" preguntó atónito "¡A por ella!" ordenó furioso. Recibió el primer ataque del mismo soldado que momentos antes le había traído el reloj. Le derribó de una sola patada mientras para asombro de todos los guardias que entraban en la habitación, realizó su grito de guerra. Todos los soldados se detuvieron al instante al reconocerla. Aquel grito les puso los pelos de punta, mientras se concienciaban de la enemiga a la que tenían k enfrentarse.

"Xenaaa.." siseó uno de los guardias con terror en la voz

"¡Ya se quien es!" rugió Kambara "pero no me importa... ¡acabar con ella!" ordeno enloquecido. Los soldados volvieron en si con la orden y arremetieron contra su temida princesa guerrera, que les esperaba con una sonrisa maléfica de oreja a oreja.

Empieza la diversión... pensó Xena mientras los soldados comenzaban a correr hacia ella.

"¡ENTRAR!" gritó fuera de si Kambara. Su orden fue escuchada por todos los guardias que fuera protegían el reloj. Xena echó cuentas rápidamente e imaginó que no sería nada fácil hacerse cargo de todos ellos. Necesitaba a los refuerzos. Con una hábil voltereta cayó junto a la puerta y la golpeó con una firme patada, sacudiendo a cuantos estaban detrás intentando abrirla, derrumbándolos. Echó firmemente el cerrojo, antes de comprobar cuantos hombres habían logrado entrar. Rodeando fielmente a Kambara, diez soldados la fulminaban con miradas de furia.

Agarró el reloj con fuerza y sacando su espada de su escondite, debajo de la cama, farfulló con una sonrisa malvada "¿Quién va primero?"

* * *

Gabrielle dirigía con furia y velocidad al pequeño ejercito que formaban los presos. Nadie les había detenido cuando atravesaban el pueblo y en su sonada llegada a las puertas de palacio tan solo habían encontrado a cuatro centinelas y la pelea había sido muy breve. Sonreía eufórica gritando palabras de animo a la multitud que la seguía ya de por si embravecidos.

A pesar de todo su corazón latía histérico, mientras pensaba en los problemas que podría estar teniendo su guerrera. El guardia que les descubrió ya habría dado la voz de alarma y Xena se hallaba sola ante todos los soldados que se encontraban en palacio. Un escalofrió de terror la recorrió, mientras cruzaban los pasillos que ya se conocía y doblaban una de sus esquinas. El grupo se detuvo de golpe, chocando entre si.

Varias caras atónitas les miraban sin entender nada. Gabrielle reconoció al grupo que tenía ante sí, como los criados que les habían atendido durante aquellos días. Aun conservaban sus uniformes y estaban rectos como estatuas. Se miraron entre si, y luego de nuevo al grupo liderado por Gabrielle. La bardo permanecía estoica y en posición de alerta, sin saber si eran enemigos, aliados o solo pasaban por ahí. Una joven, casi una niña, miró a Gabrielle y preguntó tímidamente:

"Hemos oído que vais contra Kambara… ¿es así?"

"Si" respondió la bardo sin saber que reacción esperar.

Una chispa traviesa iluminó los ojos de la criada, que soltando sus trapos de limpieza y una escoba, exclamó:

"¡A por él!" su grito fue devuelto por los demás sirvientes que con la misma euforia se unieron al resto de hombres, siguiendo a Gabrielle de nuevo.

El trepidante ritmo de la bardo no dejó atrás a ninguno solo de los aldeanos, que parecían no ver el momento de comenzar la pelea. Por su parte, ella solo tenía en mente alcanzar el dormitorio tan rápido como fuera capaz. Aunque sabía que la unión de los criados era un punto a su favor, la interrupción había incrementado sus nervios y sus prisas. Ni si quiera estaba segura de que la pelea se estuviese produciendo en el dormitorio de Xena y eso aumentaba sus miedos. No quería imaginar cuanto tiempo podría aguantar la guerrera sin los refuerzos.

Pero en cuanto alcanzó el pasillo de los dormitorios, comprendió que había acertado. El estruendo de la pelea llegó hasta sus oídos y frente a si se encontraron a un numeroso grupo de guardias. Intentaban derrumbar la puerta con todo lo que tenían a mano, desde patadas hasta con las espadas. E incluso los seis hombres que montaban a caballo parecían dispuestos a intentarlo con una coz. En medio de todo aquel jaleo la voz de Gabrielle se hizo oír:

"¡No os preocupéis tanto por lo que hay detrás de la puerta!" gritó con recochineo "Bastante tenéis con lo que os espera fuera" siseó amenazante, al ver sus miradas de terror al encontrarse con el grupo de rebeldes "¡Al ataque!" exclamó a pleno pulmón, lanzándose contra ellos, acompañada por todos los presos y criados.

* * *

Xena golpeó en el estómago a uno de sus atacantes y mientras este se derrumbaba por el dolor y otros tres cargaban contra ella, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. Fuera resonó la voz de su bardo hasta llegar a sus oídos. Su cuerpo se relajó entonces de una tensión que casi no había sentido que la recorría. Gabrielle estaba bien y el plan continuaba adelante.

Respiró hondo centrándose en su propia lucha y comprobó que junto a Kambara, tan solo quedaban en pie cuatro hombres, pero que no se atrevían a atacar de nuevo, sino que permanecían fielmente junto a su dictador, protegiéndole. Se encontraban en silencio, de manera que apenas se oían las aceleradas respiraciones de los cansados soldados y los gruñidos de Kambara, mientras llegaba el rumor de la lucha que acontecía fuera.

Xena, con la espada alzada y sin signos de fatiga, les sonreía retadora, cuando un golpe en la puerta llamó la atención de todos. Al principio imaginó que se trataría de algún puñetazo mal enviado. Pero su corazón le advirtió de que no era así, cuando los golpes se repitieron dos veces más. Su instinto le dijo que una joven bardo estaría detrás de la puerta, seguramente preocupada por el silencio casi sepulcral que debía escuchar. La guerrera respiró hondo, calmándose y fingiendo seguridad mientras su mente buscaba la manera de resolverlo. Pero el rostro de Kambara le advirtió de que su fachada de tranquila seguridad no había funcionado. El segundo de duda en los ojos de Xena no había pasado desapercibido a los ojos del dictador, que ahora sonreía malévolamente.

"¡Id hacia la puerta!" gritó imaginando quién estaría detrás de la puerta.

"Si abrimos, acabaran con nosotros" razonó con terror uno de los cuatro temblorosos guerreros. Pero Xena preocupada, sabía que esa no era la intención de Kambara. Otro golpe en la puerta aumentó la sonrisa del dictador.

"No. Porque tan solo hemos de retener a quien esta llamando tan amablemente" contestó, dirigiéndoles a todos hacia la puerta "¿Tu amiguita no quiere entrar? ¡Pues que entre!" ladró sonriente. Uno de los soldados se deslizó veloz hasta el pomo de la puerta, y escondiéndose tras ella, retiró el pestillo mientras los demás hombres cubrían su espalda de cualquier ataque de la guerrera. Pero Kambara comprobó que aquello no era suficiente. Cuando la bardo se asomó por la puerta, su hombre alzó la espalda para apresarla por sorpresa. Pero algo golpeó contra el casco del hombre. Su cabeza reboto por el efecto contra la puerta. Cayó inconsciente mientras Xena recogía su chakram, sonriendo inocentemente. La bardo comprendió la situación rápidamente, según entró en el cuarto y vio caer inconsciente al guerrero. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, armada con los sais y lista para atacar. Caminó de espaldas hacia la guerrera, sin perder de vista a los tres hombres y Kambara. Cuando sintió junto a ella la figura de Xena, alzó la mirada encontrándose con la más dulce de las sonrisa. Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, y sonriendo completamente seducida por la guerrera, dejó que ella tomara las riendas. El plan no estaba saliendo como habían deseado, pero eso no era nada nuevo, e imaginó que Xena ya tendría una nueva idea en mente.

"Cuatro contra dos, ¿y no os atrevéis?" siseó Xena, sonriéndoles con superioridad "¿Cómo está la situación fuera?" susurró a su amiga

"Depende de cuanto tarden en rendirse. Les triplicamos en número" respondió, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Xena, lo que la hizo sentir muy orgullosa. "Conseguí que se unieran todos los presos e incluso los criados" añadió como explicación.

"Esa es mi niña" siseó cariñosamente guiñándole un ojo, sin ser consciente de las sensaciones que eso provocó en el estómago de su amiga "Pero no podemos arriesgarnos" murmuró "Tenemos que salir ya"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó intentando adivinar que había preparado "La pelea del pasillo nos impediría alcanzar la salida"

"Pues recurramos a la de emergencia" respondió con una sonrisa pilla. Alzó su chakram y observó como Kambara y sus hombres se retiraban velozmente contra la pared de la habitación. Xena con una risa juguetona lanzó su arma, rebotándola un par de veces antes de reventar la cristalera de la ventana.

"No, no, no…" murmuró Gabrielle con los ojos como platos. Pero el brillo travieso en los ojos de Xena le advirtió de que saltarían por ella sin lugar a dudas.

"Xena…" gruñó Kambara, tenso y lleno de rabia. La guerrera sabía que se debatía entre atacarla, y ser inteligente y no hacerlo. Adivinó que no se atrevería contando tan solo con tres hombres "¡No escapareis con el reloj!" ladró con una seguridad que no sentía.

"Ya se verá" respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente "Vamonos" le indicó a la bardo, quien intentaba estar serena, pero su mirada no decía lo mismo. La guerrera alcanzó su mano y la entrelazó con fuerza con la suya, antes de tirar de ella para dirigirla hacia la ventana. Subieron de un salto al marco y Gabrielle sin querer mirar los metros que las separaban del suelo, respiró hondo. Un cariñoso apretón le recordó quien estaba a su lado y una embriagadora sensación de seguridad la recorrió. Mirando a los ojos de Xena se veía capaz de saltar desde el monte Olimpo sin miedo a nada.

Cuando detrás suyo escucharon los pasos de Kambara y sus hombres intentando alcanzarlas, saltaron a la vez sin necesidad de mediar palabras. Gabrielle apenas tuvo un instante para comprender que unos oscuros arbustos serían su destino. Cerró los ojos y tan solo esperó el golpe. Pero mas que un choque, fue un suave aterrizaje. Su cuerpo cayó sobre algo blando y cómodo, y cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, varias almohadas la rodeaban cubiertas estratégicamente con algunas ramas. La bardo no supo decir quien estaba más sorprendido, si ella o los soldados que las miraban atónitos desde la ventana.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó entonces la voz preocupada de Xena, que no había soltado su mano ni un instante

"Ahora entiendo porque desaparecieron todos los cojines" respondió tranquila, reclinándose cómodamente y haciendo reír a la guerrera. Xena se puso en pie y agarrando con fuerza el reloj, silbó atronadoramente.

"Xena, no vendrá" contestó Gabrielle levantándose y sacudiendo las ramitas que quedaban en su ropa

"¿Dónde está?" cuestionó apartando las almohadas, tirándolas lejos

"Te empeñaste en dejarla en la cuadra de palacio, ¿recuerdas? Querías que descansara y disfrutase mientras permaneciésemos aquí. Así que andará en la cuadra limpita y comiendo caviar para caballos" bromeó Gabrielle. La guerrera adoptó una pose gruñona por el contratiempo, cuando sobre sus cabezas resonó la voz de Kambara "¡Bajad a por ellas!"

"Que hombre más plasta…" farfulló Xena "Vayamos a por Argo" dictaminó mientras marchaban veloces hacia las cuadras.

 _Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras el pasillo de los aposentos se había convertido en todo un campo de batalla donde los rebeldes vencían sin mucha dificultad. El dictador asomó su rostro apenas un segundo y el miedo se hizo con él. Su ambición le ordenaba salir al pasillo y perseguir a la zorra que huía con su reloj, pero su prudencia le advertía que sería un suicidio. Tras él los tres guardias esperaban sus órdenes, cuando la solución apareció ante los ojos del dictador. Entre el fulgor de la batalla nadie parecía reparar en la puerta entreabierta por donde Kambara se asomaba. Aprovechó su oportunidad y abrió la puerta de golpe, atrapando por la espalda a una criada. La joven, la misma que había hablado con Gabrielle, se encontró dolorosamente retenida y con un cuchillo en su yugular, lo que detuvo la lucha al instante. Todos se volvieron hacia ellos, mientras Kambara alzaba la voz fuera de sí.

"Soltad las armas, ¡YA!" ordenó. La joven, con rostro de pánico, sacó valor y gimió negando suavemente con la cabeza.

"No, no, no os dejéis…" gimió de dolor cuando el dictador aumentó la fuerza de su agarre y la presión del cuchillo sobre su cuello.

"No te hagas la valiente" propuso molesto "¡Hacedlo ya!" insistió, comprobando como en aquella ocasión si hacían caso de la orden. El ruido de metales contra el suelo le hizo sonreír victorioso y continuó exigiendo "¡Alejaros de mis hombres!" gruñó arrastrando a la chica con él hacia sus soldados y los que permanecían aun a caballo "Tú, tú, tú y vosotros dos, subid con ellos" añadió ordenando a algunos de sus hombres que se montasen junto con los jinetes, mientras él se acercaba hacía el sexto caballo, dispuesto a acompañar al jinete en cuanto soltara a la chica "En cuanto monte, salid corriendo hacia las cuadras" ladró junto a los hombres a caballo

"¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?" preguntó uno de los soldados que no había subido a ningún caballo

"No lo sé… dependerá de lo que os quieran hacer los rebeldes" respondió con indiferencia. Entonces en rápido movimiento lanzó a varios metros a la chica con una brusca patada en su espalda, antes de subirse a la montura de un salto "¡Vámonos!" ordenó, mientras salían galopando pasillo abajo.

* * *

Cuando distinguieron sin problemas la figura de las cuadras, Xena detuvo un segundo su carrera. Gabrielle aprovechó para recuperar brevemente el aliento, mientras observaba como su guerrera reventaba la cerradura del establo con el chakram. De nuevo echaron a correr, mientras un silbido de Xena provocó un fuerte relinche dentro del edificio. No tuvieron que alcanzar las puertas de la cuadra, porque Argo ya corría veloz hacia ellas, tras derrumbar la entrada con una fuerte coz. Trotó hasta su dueña, que la esperaba sonriente.

"¡Esta es mi chica!" exclamó orgullosa, escuchando tras de sí una sonora y provocada tos. Se giró hacia la bardo con gesto inocentón y ronroneó "Bueno… mis chicas" Gabrielle frunció el ceño con humor, fingiendo no estar del todo contenta, cuando la guerrera se acercó seductoramente a ella "Por cierto, fui muy buena, no permití que me tocara ni un pelo"

"¿Si?" ronroneó ella, siguiendo su juego. Xena asintió efusivamente con la cabeza… cuando el sonido de cascos interrumpió el momento. Xena entrecerró los ojos y tensó su cuerpo, mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrerla

"Ya están aquí" gruñó "Tenemos que irnos" decidió montando a Argo sin soltar el reloj y subiendo a Gabrielle detrás de ella. Con un pequeño relinche, Argo comenzó a correr a la orden de Xena. A su derecha observaron que Kambara les había conseguido alcanzar acompañado de once hombres y seis monturas. La guerrera jadeó, comenzaba a estar realmente harta de aquel tipo.

El lento tic-tac del reloj contrastaba con el acelerado galope de la yegua. Atravesaron la ciudad casi sin dificultades, tan solo con la preocupación de sus perseguidores. Pero cuando las calles principales se acabaron, las afueras dieron lugar a caminos más escarpados y silvestres y tuvieron que reducir la velocidad de Argo. La guerrera confiaba en no ser alcanzada, porque sus perseguidores también montaban a dúo, y eso resentiría a sus caballos. Pero ellas también contaban con el reloj. Con él se hacia más difícil mantener el equilibrio sobre la yegua, lo que podía complicar la huída.

Gabrielle observó como los hombros y el cuello de la guerrera se tensaban y sin verlo, presentía el gesto serio y preocupado en su rostro. Se abrazó con más fuerza a ella, rodeando su estómago, acariciándolo suavemente y acoplando su cuerpo a su espalda con cariño. Lo acompañó de un tierno beso sobre su hombro, entre trote y trote. Ella confiaba en Xena y estaba segura de que todo saldría bien.

La guerrera dejó que su cuerpo sintiera el de Gabrielle, logrando que sus nervios se apaciguasen. Además cuando acto seguido sintió los dulces labios de la bardo en su piel, su confianza comenzó a rebosar y una sonrisita se coló en sus labios. Llegarían al templo y vencerían, de repente estaba segura.

El edificio dedicado a Afrodita no dejaba lugar a dudas de su uso. Desde el escarpado camino que llevaba a su entrada pudieron distinguir el mármol rosa del que estaban construidas sus paredes, y las estatuas en su honor que decoraban el jardín y su recibidor. Xena, animada por la cercanía de la puerta, pero sobretodo por la de Kambara y sus hombres, animó a Argo a aumentar el ritmo.

Bajaron de la yegua frente a la entrada del templo y con un silbido le indicó a Argo que se alejara de allí. No quería arriesgarse a que los hombres del dictador se encontraran con su caballo y decidiesen arremeter contra ella.

Mientras el trote de Argo se alejaba, el de Kambara y sus soldados se acercaba peligrosamente. Habían logrado darlas alcance más rápido de lo que Xena había esperado. Ayudada por Gabrielle abrieron las pesadas puertas empujándolas duramente. Al fin habían llegado. Pero no tuvieron tanta suerte para cerrarla. El sonido de cascos les aviso de la cercanía y cuando comenzaron a empujar de nuevo las puertas, el primero de los caballos entró trotando salvajemente y tras él, lograron seguirle el resto de ellos. Xena retrocedió frustrada, evitando ser alcanzada por los caballos, antes de girarse hacia la bardo:

"¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mi?" preguntó cómicamente haciéndola reír

"Porque Afrodita te hubiera matado" respondió acercándose a ella, mientras observaban a los soldados reagrupándose con las furiosas ordenes de Kambara

"Cierto" contestó satisfecha "Hablando del rey de Roma… ¡Afrodita!" gritó

"¡Bajad la mitad del caballo y rodeadlas!" ordenó el dictador "Los demás, no permitáis que entreguen el reloj" vociferó furioso

"¡Afrodita!" insistió la guerrera desenvainando su espada. Aunque eran cerca de quince hombres y confiaba en que la mayoría se centraría en ella, Gabrielle se encontraba junto a ella en posición defensiva, preparada para el ataque.

Pero Xena estaba demasiado preocupada por la posibilidad de que Gabrielle corriese riesgo. ¿Dónde estaba esa irritante diosa cuando más la necesitaban? "¡AFRODITA!" insistió fuera de si, colocándose inconscientemente más cerca de Gabrielle, de manera casi protectora, al comprobar que los hombres se acercaban lentamente.

"Cambio de planes" comentó entonces Kambara con una sonrisa maliciosa "¡Atacad todos a la zorra rubita! Eso es Xena, todos a por tu novia" gruño malévolamente. La guerrera había temido aquella estrategia, era el chantaje perfecto para complicarle la lucha y la manera más sencilla de llegar a su punto débil. Y Kambara no necesitaba ningún reloj para saber que funcionaría.

"Maldita sea… ¡Afroditaaa!" gritó a pleno pulmón, casi como una orden, colocándose directamente ante Gabrielle. Nadie tocaría a la bardo, por encima de su cadáver, se dijo a si misma tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

"Déjame alguno también a mi, cariño" comentó detrás suyo, haciéndola sonreír y tranquilizándola. A veces olvidaba que junto a ella viajaba una auténtica guerrera. Podría dejarle cuatro o cinco, calculó sonriendo. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna entonces. Afrodita haría por fin acto de aparición.

"Llegas un poco tarde" masculló mirando hacia el altar del templo, donde la diosa del amor se había materializado acompañada de un pequeño cojín

"Lo siento, es que no lo encontraba" se disculpó sacudiendo su cojín, haciéndola resoplar "Debéis dejar el reloj sobre él, para que yo pueda poseerlo e intervenir" aclaró nerviosa

Xena observó su situación. Aunque la divina aparición parecía haber detenido unos momentos a los sorprendidos hombres, la diosa se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala, con ellos de por medio "¿No puedes poner las cosas más difíciles?" gruñó pensativa. La diosa se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar, exasperando aun más a la guerrera. Con gestó gruñón se giró hacia la bardo que la miró con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Hazte con él" pidió entregándole el reloj, sin poder evitar suavizar el tono por su dulce bardo "Cuando te haga una señal corre tan veloz como seas capaz. Yo te cubriré hasta que llegues" le explicó levemente, con un asentimiento conforme como respuesta.

"No las dejéis… ¡atacad!" ladró Kambara, dando comienzo a la batalla

"¡No! En mi templo no" lloriqueó la diosa con el primer cruce de espadas. El objetivo de los soldados era llegar a Gabrielle, pero Xena detenía cada amago de ataque. La princesa guerrera se movía rápidamente y con ferocidad, desarmándoles y noqueando a cada hombre que pretendía levantar su espada. Unos caían y otros gemían mientras volvían a atacarlas. Minutos más tarde, se reagruparon entre ellos, bastante aterrados, pero aun dispuestos a pelear. El siguiente ataque fue más numeroso. Los cinco hombres que continuaban en pie, cargaron sobre ella, flanqueados por los dos únicos jinetes que aun no habían sido abatidos.

"Corre" gritó entonces, para sorpresa de todos, casi incluso de la bardo. Los pies de Gabrielle sin embargo reaccionaron al momento y respondieron al grito como si el suelo quemara. Recorría el templo atravesando los metros que la separaban de Afrodita, con grandes y veloces zancadas. Pero cuando el sonido de la batalla que dejaba a unos metros, menguó, otro llegó a sus oídos.

Sin dejar de mirar el cojín que sostenía Afrodita y que era su meta, un leve tic-tac alcanzó con fuerza sus oídos. El reloj entre sus brazos parecía llamarla muy suavemente.

"Cargar contra Xena, no le dejéis respiro" vociferó a sus hombres "Excepto Trises, tú mata a la rubia" ordenó dirigiéndose al único jinete que se mantenía en su montura. Este, agarrando con violencia las riendas del animal, le golpeó con fuerza obligándole a trotar velozmente. La bardo aceleró su carrera rezando por no tropezar antes de alcanzar a la diosa. Cuando al fin Afrodita se encontró frente a ella, el sonido de cacos o las palabras sin sentido de la diosa no parecían llegar a los oídos de Gabrielle. Era capaz de observar el cojín a tan solo unos centímetros de su mano y un escalofrío le advertía del peligro que estaba cerca de alcanzarla. Pero Gabrielle estaba permitiendo que el suave tic-tac invadiera su mente.

La guerrera derribaba a otro de los hombres, cuando el templo se llenó con el fuerte ruido del sonar de un reloj. Los cuatro hombres que aun le hacían frente, dirigieron, junto a ella, la mirada hacia el otro extremo del templo. Allí Gabrielle sostenía concentrada el reloj y a su lado Afrodita se movía nerviosa, al tiempo que el jinete montaba furioso hacia ellas. El tic-tac volvió a su fuerza habitual, regresando a ser solo un suave murmullo. La adrenalina, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, advirtió a Xena de lo que su bardo estaba haciendo. Si no se equivocaba, a no ser que el soldado a caballo y con la espada en mano la alcanzara antes o que Gabrielle soltara el objeto, en unos segundos todos en el templo conocerían el interior de su corazón.

La bardo mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando el latir de su corazón, curiosamente sincronizado con el del tic-tac que la envolvía. La sutil tentación del reloj le había vencido y en ese instante solo pensaba en Xena. Quizás por culpa de esa concentración, no lograba recordar lo cerca que estaba el mercenario. Solo pensaba en Xena, en su corazón, sus sentimientos, su mirada, esa mirada que era capaz de decirle y demostrarle todo… se recordó a si misma

"Esta mujer…" comenzó a pronunciar una suave voz femenina. Comprendiendo que no necesitaba escucharlo, Gabrielle abrió los ojos. Y su corazón se detuvo un segundo al entender su situación. Un jinete montaba histérico hacia ella, cargando la espada a modo de lanza. "…ama…" continuó la voz. Debía salvar el reloj, fue todo lo que su mente llegó a decidir. Se giró hacia la diosa depositando el objeto. Y la voz se cayó.

Gabrielle observó temblorosa al soldado, cuando el chakram voló casi rozando su rostro, antes de impactar contra el casco del hombre. Le derrumbó al momento, sin que tuviese la más mínima posibilidad de tocarla. Gabrielle tomó aire aliviada y con fuerza, sin recordar haber dejado de respirar. Miró casi incrédula a Xena, que en ese momento recuperaba al vuelo su chakram sin inmutarse. Al mismo tiempo continuaba peleando contra los dos últimos hombres con la más fría de las expresiones y golpeando sin descanso contra los pobres mercenarios, que parecían aterrados.

Gabrielle sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, antes de girarse hacia Afrodita "Ya tienes el reloj, intervén"

"Tienes razón, pequeña" respondió sonriente "Déjamelos a mi, Xena" decidió con tono malvado, elevando sus manos. Con una risueña risita, derrumbó con sus poderes a quienes quedaban en pie, y un pestañeo después Kambara se encontraba ridículamente atado a sus hombres con firmes lazos rosas.

"Gracias" gruñó la guerrera enfundando su espada y recuperando el aliento "Creo que al final no habrá embajada" gruñó rodeando a Kambara y sus hombres que se revolvían contra sus ataduras. Pero estaba reducidos y bien atrapados, no cabía duda "Volvamos a Palacio. Quiero comprobar que te han derrocado definitivamente" comentó agarrando a Kambara y sus hombres, para sacarlos de allí "Afrodita, ¿necesitas algo más?" preguntó con voz dura. La diosa se limitó a negar con la cabeza, intimidada "En ese caso, ayúdame" comentó dirigiéndose entonces a Gabrielle, en lo que casi parecía una orden, pero sin mirarla. La bardo caminó hacia ella rápidamente, colocándose junto a los hombres. Intentó conseguir la mirada de la guerrera, pero esta apenas le dedicaba su frío comportamiento y sus duras maneras.

"Xena…" murmuró Gabrielle, mientras el dictador comenzaba a decir improperios contra la guerrera y toda su familia.

"¿Les has agarrado?" preguntó noqueando a Kambara con un golpe seco. Gabrielle trago ruidosamente.

"Si…"

"Pues a los caballos" zanjó Xena trasmitiéndole a la bardo una oleada de frió y distancia por todo su cuerpo. La guerrera comenzó a caminar, supuestamente ajena a la sensación de malestar que recorría entonces a Gabrielle.

"Claro" aceptó resignada caminando con ella y arrastrando también a los hombres.

* * *

El pueblo había salido a la calle y parecían estar invadiendo cada camino y avenida con una improvisada fiesta. Y entre el jaleo y la algarabía, se sumaron aplausos y vítores con la llegada de las dos mujeres y sus prisioneros. Gritaban sus nombres y las dejaban avanzar por un pasillo de multitudes.

"Xena, todo esto es en tu honor" comentó Gabrielle sonriéndola orgullosa

"Gabrielle, aplaudirían a un asno si les trajera a este cerdo atado" respondió cortante sin dejar de otear por encima de la multitud, para llegar a palacio. "Estamos cerca" comentó al aire, arrastrando más rápido a los hombres y pillando desprevenida a Gabrielle, que casi tropezó.

Cuando alcanzaron el palacio, el panorama era completamente diferente al de horas antes y se dejaba comprobar en seguida. Los que habían trabajado como criados, ahora ataban a los soldados reducidos y atendían a los rebeldes heridos. La sala principal se había convertido en una acogedora entrada donde todos esperaban la llegada de su nuevo preso, Kambara. Sin llegar a dar dos pasos en el interior del Palacio, Limus las localizó

"¡Gabrielle!" exclamó el muchacho trotando alegremente hacia ellas. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la abrazó con fuerza "Xena, gracias, de verdad" añadió estrechando su mano "Todos los prisioneros están arriba descansando, mi hermana entre ellos"

"Me alegro muchísimo, Limus" respondió Gabrielle sonriéndole feliz

"He de admitir que por un momento en la prisión pensé que todo se había acabado…" murmuró dejando que su rostro reflejara parte de la preocupación que había sentido.

"Fue para darle más emoción al plan" bromeó la bardo intentando restarle importancia al asunto, pero Xena no parecía tranquila con eso

"¿Qué ocurrió allí abajo?" preguntó adoptando un tono menos seco que el de sus últimas palabras

"Los guardias la descubrieron antes de abrir las celdas" comentó con tono emocionante "La rodearon durante un buen rato, pero entonces logró lanzarme las llaves" exclamó impresionado

"¿Te rodearon?" preguntó mirándola preocupada. La bardo disfrutó de aquel azul que la volvía loca

"No fue nada" respondió sonriéndola

"¿Cómo que nada? ¡Estabas en el suelo y te dieron un par de duras patadas!" exclamó el joven

"¡Limus!" le gruñó molesta

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Xena "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó girándose hacia su bardo, agarrando su cintura y observando detenidamente sus costillas

"Estoy bien" respondió feliz por las preocupadas atenciones de Xena, quizás no estuviese tan enfadada "He recibido golpes peores" comentó con una risa despreocupada, mientras depositaba sus manos sobre las de la guerrera y las acariciaba.

"Supongo que si" contestó la guerrera de nuevo con tono neutro, pero sin conseguir borrar la sonrisa que lucía Gabrielle "¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer?" preguntó, soltando a Gabrielle para mirar a los heridos que se encontraban por el palacio y a los presos que continuaban maniatados

"No, ya habéis hecho más que suficiente. Los rebeldes se están reorganizando en el palacio y de estos presos me hago cargo yo" añadió encantado "Vosotras solo descansad, por favor" les pidió casi en un ruego "Han recolocado a los rehenes de Kambara en los aposentos, pero el vuestro sigue perteneciéndoos" comentó con tranquilidad "Vamonos, señores" gruñó contra los prisioneros, retirándolos del agarre de Xena y llevándoselos ayudado por dos rebeldes más.

"¿Descansamos entonces?" preguntó Gabrielle con tono inocente, buscando su mirada

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó ella, echando un último vistazo a la sala del palacio confirmando que no las necesitaban, antes de comenzar a andar sin esperarla. La bardo la alcanzó con un par de zancadas.

"¿Estás muy enfadada?" preguntó mientras subían las escaleras

"¿Qué?" cuestionó como si no supiese el porque de la pregunta

"Hablo de… ¡sabes de que te hablo!" respondió intentando leer la respuesta en sus ojos

"Pues no. Porque no estoy enfadada" contestó mirándola con total tranquilidad

"¿Y el templo? ¿Cuándo cogí el reloj?"

Xena se encogió de hombros "¿Qué? Estabas en todo tu derecho" respondió sin más "Yo te obligué a pasar por lo mismo, ¿no?" Gabrielle la miró sin encontrar una respuesta y abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo que no llegó a pronunciar "¿Pasas o no?" preguntó la voz de Xena, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Gabrielle. Habían llegado a su habitación y la guerrera esperaba con la puerta abierta a que la bardo se decidiera a entrar.

"Perdona" murmuró entrando "Xena, tienes que estar enfadada. Es cierto que las dos utilizamos el reloj, pero tu lo hiciste obligada. Tuviste que usarlo para que Kambara no desconfiara" comentó observando como la guerrera se sentaba sin mediar palabra y comenzaba a desatar sus botas "Pero en mi caso, no necesitaba escuchar a ese reloj" añadió sentándose junto a ella

"Pero lo hiciste" contestó la guerrera con tono despreocupado, mientras liberaba al fin sus pies y se estiraba, desentumeciendo cada músculo de su cuerpo

"¡Xena!" suspiró Gabrielle exasperada con la actitud calmada pero distante de la guerrera "No quiero que pienses que desconfío de ti" suplicó mirando a la guerrera que continuaba de perfil

"¿Entonces?" cuestionó acompañándose de una risa sarcástica y girándose hacia ella

"Caí en la tentación" murmuró obteniendo una ceja alzada como única respuesta "¡Aun me parece increíble que me ames! Mis miedos no se han concienciado de que me correspondes. Y por culpa de ese terror, hice el imbécil"

"Y usaste el reloj" añadió la guerrera con la mirada perdida en la pared del cuarto

"Eso es…"

"Es una lástima que no terminases de escucharlo"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó confundida

"Porque quien sabe que nombre hubiese dicho el reloj" contestó la guerrera encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo sonreír a la bardo aunque ella permanecía seria "Quizás aun quiero a LaoMa"

"No tengo celos. Esta muerta" bromeó Gabrielle sonriéndola de oreja a oreja y arrimándose más a ella, aunque Xena continuaba sin mirarla

"Pues Amarice quizás"

"¡Amarice nunca te gustó!" exclamó Gabrielle sin poder reprimir la risa

"No te creas, tenía su puntito" bromeó con gesto serio, mirándola y comprobando que Gabrielle fruncía tiernamente el ceño, pero sin dejar de sonreír "Sea como sea, ya nunca lo sabrás" añadió sin impedir que Gabrielle arrimase su cuerpo a su costado, hasta mantenerlos totalmente pegados.

Los dedos de la bardo acariciaban la piel de su brazo, antes de alzar el rostro para mirar directamente a sus ojos "Si, si que lo sabré, porque ya lo sé, Xena" murmuró observando feliz como lograba estremecer a la guerrera con su caricia "No necesité seguir escuchándolo porque no tenía dudas de que diría mi nombre" añadió besando el brazo que había acariciado

"Esa es una afirmación muy seria, ¿en que te apoyas?" preguntó girándose hacia la bardo, enfrentándola.

"Porque me lo dices tú" afirmó la bardo sonriendo ante la sorpresa en el rostro de su guerrera "Cuando me miras…" siseó acariciando sus cejas suavemente "…o cuando me sonríes…" su pulgar se paseó dulcemente sobre los labios de la guerrera "Me lo dices cada segundo que paso a tu lado" añadió descendiendo su mano hasta su cuello, acariciando su nuca "Además, lanzaste tu chakram contra el soldado. No intentaste impedir que escuchara el reloj, solo evitaste que me atacara. Estabas dolida por mi actuación, pero no preocupada por lo que oiría" afirmó sonriendo feliz

"No podía permitir que te hiciese daño" susurró la guerrera perdida en los ojos de Gabrielle, rindiéndose a las atenciones de la bardo. Elevó la mano para acariciar dulcemente su mejilla.

"Porque me quieres" afirmó ella reclinándose sobre esa mano

"No…" respondió negando con la cabeza "… porque te amo" admitió, dejando que sus ojos se posaran en los labios que la sonreían. La bardo reprimió las lágrimas antes de contestar, aunque el brillo de sus ojos la delataba

"Yo también te amo" murmuró acercándose aun más para fundirse en el más dulce de los abrazos. Se dejaron inundar por el calor de la otra, por sus dulces aromas y por el amor que disfrutaban en ese instante. Gabrielle se acomodó tiernamente entre los brazos de la guerrera, antes de susurrarle pícaramente:

"¿Entonces me dijiste que Kambara no llegó a tocarte?"

"¡No!" contestó orgullosa "Ni un solo pelo" aseguró vehemente, mirándola alegre "¿Tendré mi premio?" preguntó con gesto inocente.

"Te lo has ganado" ronroneó en su oído suavemente, haciéndola temblar, antes de depositar sus labios sobre su lóbulo. Descendió por el hasta la curva de su cuello con suaves mordisquitos y dulces besos, notando como todo el cuerpo de la guerrera se convertía poco a poco en esclavo de sus besos "Ahora que Sofía ya no existe, eres toda mía" susurró sonriendo pícaramente

"Gabrielle… siempre he sido toda tuya" murmuró acariciando su mejilla y apartando un mechón rebelde de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia los de la bardo con todo el amor que escapaba de su alma "Si vas a llorar, cierro la boca" susurró con su cálido aliento, recogiendo sus lágrimas.

Gabrielle negó con la cabeza, sonriendo emocionada "Es solo que no lo esperaba…" murmuró acercando sus rostros y juntando las frentes con cariño "Eres increíble" siseó reduciendo la distancia entre sus labios, antes de derretirse en un suave beso. Pero la pasión no tardó en tomar partido y desbordarlas, mientras la guerrera se dejaba tumbar lentamente por Gabrielle. La bardo aprovechó su posición para mirarla, alejándose un poco:

"También soy tuya…" reconoció sonriendo de medio lado "Y no quiero dejar de serlo nunca" añadió mirándola directamente. Xena rodeó su cintura y con un rápido movimiento la derribó suavemente, colocándose sobre ella.

"¿Siempre juntas?" preguntó pegando sus cuerpos, mientras la bardo no dejaba de reír "Si, por favor" susurró casi en una súplica antes de reclamar sus labios. En ese momento solo un sonido invadía la habitación. En lugar del suave sonar de un reloj, podía escucharse el apasionado latido de dos corazones, acelerados, acompasados… enamorados.

¡FIN!


End file.
